Times goes by
by trinity640
Summary: Mi primer fic: Han pasado 6 años desde el secuestro de Alexis, y las cosas han cambiado demasiado para Beckett y Castle, sus vidas son muy distintas ahora, que abra pasado, leeme y lo sabras
1. Chapter 1

Times goes by.

Año 2019

Comisaria 12:

Espo: hey . Jefa, se te hace tarde, y no llegaras a tiempo al recital de tu hija,

Kate: gracias Javi, se me había pasado la hora por completo, con lo pesada que esta con su primer recital, diciéndome la gran actriz que va a ser ,- Espo se ríe , ante los aspavientos que hace su jefa imitando a su pequeña- en fin me tengo que ir, de todos modos si hay alguna novedad con el caso, me llamáis, ok?

Espo y Ryan: ok jefa.- dijeron los dos al unísono, y viendo como esta desaparecía corriendo por la puerta del ascensor.

Ryan: un día se va a olvidar que tiene una hija, comento Ryan al ver como volvía corriendo a por sus cosas que se había dejado en su despacho.

Kate: muy gracioso , pero te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se olvido de recoger a cierto niño de su entrenamiento hace una semana…

La cara de Ryan cambio por completo, mientras escuchaba la risa de su amigo y las risa de ella mientras ya si se iba con todas sus cosas-

En el colegio:

Por suerte para ella, habían reservado estacionamientos para los padres, y no tuvo que dar muchas vueltas para poder aparcar, dejo su coche y corrió hasta el salón de actos de la escuela, la función estaba a punto de empezar , pero todavía no habían apagado las luces estaba repleto de padres con su videocámaras y sus móviles de última generación listos para grabar a sus pequeñas estrellas, entre toda esta gente pudo vislumbrar un rostro familiar entre los padres, se acerco a él y le dio un tierno beso.

-por poco no llegas y te pierdes el comienzo.-

Kate : si por los pelos, la has visto está nerviosa, le queda bien el disfraz, ha preguntado por mí,…- si ha preguntado por ti, le corto dándole la mano, no está nerviosa, se sabe su papel de memoria, y el disfraz quedo perfecto, después de los arreglos que le hizo Jenny-

Kate: uff menos mal,

Se apagaron las luces, y comenzó la actuación. Una obra infantil en la que su pequeña hacia de una de las hadas de las historias de Campanilla, no era la protagonista, pero para Kate como si lo fuera estaba muy orgullosa de su pequeña, que actuaba en una función por primera vez, además era la más pequeña de todos, pues la obra era para cursos mayores y les faltaba un hadita y la escogieron a ella-

Terminada la función, todos los padres felicitaron la gran actuación de sus hijos, respectivamente.

Llegando a casa, Kate se paró en seco al ver una portada de una revista, su marido iba delante de ella con la pequeña Moira en brazos y medio dormida, este le dijo:- Kate pasa algo..

Kate:-No , Connor ya voy, solo es que he visto un fantasma del pasado, adelantaos , ya os alcanzo…..

Flashback_No Rick, se acabo, ya no aguanto más tu forma de darme de lado, si ya se que estuviste cuatro años esperando a que me decidiera, pero llevamos 2 años juntos y eres incapaz de abrirte a mi, de dejar que este a tu lado, y se fue del loft dejando un Castle derrotado por las circusntancias_

Una semana después.

Connor: estas bien, te nota distraída, ¿pasa algo?

Kate, no, todo está bien solo es que el caso que tenemos se está complicando demasiado, parece que el sospechoso principal, tiene coartadas para todo, sin embargo..uff. Connor se acerco a ella, y le dio un beso en pelo, y le dijo:- Seguro que encuentras al final algo que lo inculpe, eres la mejor, en encontrar pruebas definitivas además así haces mi trabajo más fácil y los mando a la trena, dijo con voz de mafioso haciéndola reír.

Seamos realistas, hace una semana , ve en portada , que la persona más importante para ella se vuelve a casar por cuarta vez, su cuarta esposa, en menos de 4 años,, cambiaba de esposa como de camisa, se sentía culpable, por lo que le hizo, pero debía hacerlo, , todo empezó después del secuestro de Alexis, cuando volvieron de Paris, no se creía la historia que el le contaba, que la policía francesa pudo hacer mejor su trabajo que ella, la interpol, demasiadas cosas, pero por que era Alexis el objetivo, las cosas no cuadraban y el no le hablaba, y empezó a desconfiar de nuevo, se sentía apartada, si por lo menos cuando se fue le hubiese dicho que se iba no se lo hubiese impedido , o si, pero decírselo, contar con ella.

Connor la volvió a sacar de sus ensoñaciones dándole su móvil que sonaba y ella no se percato.

Connor: Kate, Kate, el móvil , lleva sonado un buen rato, de verdad que no te pasa nada,

Kate: Oh , perdona, miro el numero, y descolgó- Beckett-…..- aja aja, vale si ya , Dios no también, pero este hombre tiene para todo , si voy enseguida.

Connor: el caso, se complica.

Kate: si se complica demasiado,¿ llevas a la niña al colegio?,

Connor: por supuesto, ¿almorzamos juntos?

Kate: Claro .. me invitas –dijo Kate poniendo cara de niña buena para que su marido no se preocupara.

Connor: pues claro que te invito, y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, y ella se fue a comisaria.

Comisaria:

Espo : No me creo que este niñato sea el asesino, dijo Espo mirando a través de espejo, es que parece , no se , no le pega, no me imagino , secuestrando a una mujer violarla y al final cargársela, pero si el tío no tiene ni media hostia.

En ese momento entro Ryan , y le dijo,: pues la verdad es que se ve demasiado canijo para que sea él, pero tenía las joyas que pertenecían a la víctima, aunque dice que se las encontró, en fin vamos a esperar a que llegue Beckett a ver que le sonsaca.

Mientras tanto, camino de la comisaria,..

Kate iba abstraída en sus pensamientos cuando choco con un viandante, y le derramo el contenido de una bebida caliente, ..

Kate: Dios, es que no ve por donde va, .. como quema, dijo apartándose la blusa para evitar que se le pegara el liquido caliente

Desconoc: disculpe, pero ha sido usted la que ha chocado conmigo..

Esa voz, esa voz, no, no puede ser que hace por aquí …..

Rick:¿Kate?

Kate:¿Rick?

Dijeron los dos al unisonó, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el bullicio de la ciudad desapareció, se hizo el silencio y, solo estaban ellos dos en mitad de la nada, mirándose, sin saber que decir, habían pasado 4 años sin saber nada el uno del otro, bueno mas bien el no sabia nada de ella, porque ella de el , por lo que las revistas decían, pero en realidad nada.

Se quedaron asi un rato hasta que el sonido de un claxon hizo que se despertaran de esa ensoñación tan real.

Kate: hola, que .que que haces por aquí,

Rick: hola, dijo Rick , embobado mirándola, observando cómo se le pegaba la blusa al cuerpo de la que fue su musa.

Ella se dio cuenta y se cerró la chaqueta.

Rick: Hola, pues fui a por un café, ya sabes café … no supo que decir, con lo grande que era la ciudad, habían conseguido no verse en 4 años, 4 largos años.

Kate: me parece que te debo un café, porque el que te ibas a tomar lo llevo encima.

Ambos sonrieron, y miraron hacia abajo, evitado su mirada.

Anda ven , que te invito a otro café.

Se dirigieron al starbuck mas cercano a por otro café para el y otro para ella.

Rick: te veo bien- dijo sentándose en una mesa con ella-

Kate: yo también te veo bien, pero que haces por esta zona, Castle,

Rick: buscar inspiración, esta zona siempre hace que las musas vuelvan mas a menudo.

Kate , umm vale. –dijo nerviosa, mientras le daba vueltas a su anillo..

Castle se fijo en él, y con todo el dolor , le pregunto, por ese anillo.

Rick: Cuanto tiempo llevas…..

Kate : ¿Casada?, 2 años, se llama Connor O´Hara

Rick: ¿Connor.. O´Hara… el súper fiscal?

Kate: bueno es ayudante, pero no se le da mal meter a los malos entre rejas, yo los detengo y el los termina encerrando, buen equipo.

Y tu te vas a volver a casar tengo entendido ¿no?

Rick: eso dice la prensa rosa, pero la verdad es que mi ultimo divorcio casi me deja en la ruina, y casarme otra vez, voy a superar a mi madre con sus matrimonios jeje

Ambos rieron sutilmente, y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, como buscando respuestas a las preguntas que no se atrevían a decirse, profundizándose, las pupilas de ambos se empezaron a dilatar, estaban como hipnotizados, mirándose …ring ring ring,

El móvil de Kate los saco de su hipnotismo.

Kate: Beckett. Ya llego Espo, estoy en una cafetería aquí al lado, ya llego … si dejalo que se ponga nervioso, asi si al final resulta que es el, se derrumbara antes…

Me tengo que ir, los chicos me están esperando para comenzar un interrogatorio.

Rick: vale, -dijo , callo un rato y se despidieron con un beso, casi rozándose la comisura de los labios.

Kate se fue, para la comisaria dejando a Castle en la cafetería , ella alejándose y tocándose la mejilla donde antes él le había besado...

Dios que le pasaba, por qué ahora, por qué


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Ryan: jefa este es el sospechoso, Jason Martínez, alias El Boca, detenido por varios delitos, como asalto a viviendas, intento de agresión sexual, robos con violencia, y algún que otro trapicheo con drogas.

Kate: El Boca, es un prenda bueno, vamos a ver que nos cuenta, por cierto, por qué le llaman el boca, y Ryan le enseño una foto,- en la que aparecía un tipo de lo más raro, con una enorme boca. Sonriente, y los dientes torcidos. Agh vale ya, dios.

Por cierto Espo donde está Peter, quiero que entre conmigo al interrogatorio, para que vaya aprendiendo.

-creo que está en la sala de descanso preparándose un café, le aviso para que entre contigo.

Peter O´Hara, la nueva adquisición del departamento de homicidios, era un joven de lo mas apuesto, tenía a las mujeres del departamento embobadas cada vez que aparecía, proveniente de una larga y extensa familia de policías, con excepción de su hermano, mayor, que le decían la oveja negra, porque en vez de policía se hizo abogado, rompiendo con la tradición familiar, pero como estaba en su bando tampoco les importaba.

Espo. Eh O´Hara, la jefa te reclama, entra con ella para interrogar al sospechoso, eso sí estate caladito y aprende.

Peter: voy enseguida, pero antes – se dio la vuelta y se despidió de varias agentes que estaban con él en la sala de descanso, lanzándoles un beso y un guiño de ojo.- enseguida vuelvo, chicas , no os preocupéis, yo le hare cantar,

Espo. Cantar, anda y ve con la Capitana antes de que se arrepienta

Kate. Antes de entrar te aviso, estate callado, no hagas preguntas, estas ahí dentro para aprender, estas todavía en prácticas como detective de homicidios, y no pienso tener ningún tipo de privilegios contigo, entendido.

Entendido cuñada- dijo Peter sonriente- a lo que Kate le fulminó con la mirada y este hizo un sonido al tragar saliva, sabiendo que había metido la pata con ella y rectifico – Entendido capitana.

Entraron en la sala de interrogatorios, y se sentaron delante del sospechoso, y la verdad es que pinta de poder con una mujer como Margaret no tenia, pero en fin , a ver que podían sacarle a este individuo.

Kate. Señor Martínez, ha sido usted detenido varias veces, por intento de homicidio, intento de agresión sexual , por robo con intimidación allanamiento…. ya ahora le encontramos intentando vender unos pendientes de una víctima de asesinato, a la cual previamente la habían violado, que pasa, que por fin lo consiguió.

JM: no no …yo no la mate ni hice nada de eso de lo que me acusan, yo yo me encontré el cuerpo de esa tía,-dijo señalando la foto que le había mostrado Kate- y pensé que ya que estaba muerta no iba a necesitar los pendientes, ni la pulsera, ni nada de lo que llevaba.

Kate: pretende que me crea que vio el cadáver y en vez de llamar a la policía se dedico, a robarle. Donde estuvo usted hace 4 días a las 10 de la noche.

Jm: el el jueves…. No me acuerdo., pues por ahí seguro

Peter: estuvo usted secuestrando a esta madre de familia y después abusando de ella para luego eliminarla

JM: no no que no hombre, que yo solo me lleve las joyas de verdad.

Kate: no le creo, piense en algo mas creíble- Kate se fue a levantar cuando el sospechoso se puso a gimotear.- por que llora señor Martínez.

Jm: es que no fui yo de verdad, los intentos de violación si se fija siempre era con prostitutas a las que yo no quería pagar por sexo, igual que los de homicidio, las putas pueden tener mu mala hostia cuando les intentas robar y tener sexo gratis, y encima los chulos.

Kate. Que me quiere decir con eso señor Martínez.

JM. El jueves, después de pasarme por la licorería del señor Branson, me fui a ver si pillaba cacho, y termine en el 765 de la octava Avenida , entre la 46 y 47, ya sabe en ese hotel de putas, y estuve allí hasta el viernes , que me fui andando y con dolor de huevos, porque al final lo único que pille fue una borrachera, cuando iba pa mi casa, vi el cuerpo de la tía muerta, y me dije, mira pues voy a tener suerte, yo pensaba que no era nadie, solo una desgraciada que paso por allí y tuvo mala suerte,.

El señor Branson, puede demostrar que estuve esa noche por allí, pero no recuerdo bien la hora.

Peter. Bien Martínez, comprobaremos si es verdad que estuvo en esa licorería, pero los cargos de robo siguen.

Al salir, Kate empuja a Peter a la sala de observación y le dice: no te dije que estuvieras callado-

Peter. Ya, pero me aburría, además tu sabes como yo que ese tipo es imposible que matara nuestra víctima, ella hacia full contact por dios, y a ese tipejo, hasta las putas que están enganchas le dan una paliza.

Kate: de todos modos ve y comprueba su coartada, Ryan ayúdalo e ir a la licorería esa y hablar con el tal Branson, y enseñadle la foto de la víctima, por si la vio por la zona o algo.

Kate se encerró en su despacho a seguir con el papeleo, e intentó averiguar más sobre la víctima:

Espo: jefa tengo algo, -Kate salió del despacho y observo la pizarra- nuestra víctima le interpuso una orden de alejamiento a su ex,

Pero ella, nunca interpuso ninguna demanda contra el por malos tratos, ¿no es así?, dijo Kate

No, no lo hizo, pero tampoco sabemos, muchas más cosas de ella, la verdad, según los vecinos eran una pareja de lo mas reservada nunca se les escuchaba una voz más alta que otra y a todos les extraño que ella pidiera la separación parecían una pareja feliz. Comento Espo.

Ummm voy a ver si Lannie ha encontrado algún vestigio de malos tratos alguna fractura mal curada, o algo que se nos escape.

Mientras tanto, en un lujoso loft.

Rick: hola madre

Martha; hola, hijo, dios que mala cara traes

La he visto madre, - a quien has visto hijo, dijo Martha, a Kate, me he tropezado con ella, cuando estaba … cuando estabas merodeando por la comisaria le corto su madre,.. eh no no yo no merodeaba, madre solo paseaba por esa zona ,.. Si claro para encontrártela para ver si la veías.. No me engañas hijo.

Se ha casado madre, se ha casado, dijo con un tono entre triste y decepcionado.

Hijo tú también te casaste, y luego te separaste y volviste con esa otra vez y casi te arruina con el divorcio y ahora parece que te vuelves enganchar con una cazafortunas.

No madre con Alice no pienso casarme, es solo algo lúdico, para pasar el rato ya sabes.

Y ella lo sabe hijo, por que vaya a ser que no lo sepa y se haga ilusiones.

Bueno y con quien se ha casado Beckett.

Te suena Connor O´Hara. Dijo con una voz melancólica.

Creo que sí, no fue ese fiscal que consiguió desmantelar y encarcelar a una red de trata de blancas y de drogas, salió hace poco en la portada del New York Ledger, y en el New York Times

Pues madre con ese se ha casado, con ese dijo mientras se echaba una copa de bourbon hasta el filo y se la bebía de un trago mientras se iba a su despacho botella en mano y arrastrando los pies.

Vaya con Beckett sí que se ha ido a casar con un don nadie, dijo mirando una foto en la que aparecía un atractivo hombre con una increíble porte, de pelo castaño con ojos azules de unos cuarenta y pocos años, con la mandíbula cuadrada de aspecto varonil y fuerte.

En la morgue:

Lannie, has comprobado si nuestra victima tiene evidencias de haber sufrido malos tratos, puede que se nos haya pasado por alto, puesto que como hacía deporte de contacto hallamos supuesto que fueron lesiones deportivas.

Lannie: antes que nada, hola buenos días , que tal estas, yo bien gracias aquí me ves , que no me veo ya ni los pies, dijo irónicamente la forense.

Perdona, , como estas , le dijo mientras acariciaba la enrome barriga de su amiga.

Preñada, estoy preñada, de pie trabajando, y preñada, no sé cómo pudiste aguantarlo, a claro tu no estabas te largaste de vacaciones a no sé dónde.

No empecemos le dijo Beckett, el caso dime algo del caso.

Lannie: pues veras aquí en las costillas se puede ver una rotura que no cicatrizo bien y que se fracturaba o fisuraba con frecuencia, pensé que como la chica practicaba full contac, pues que eran debido a los golpes, pero bajo lesiones deportivas me di cuenta de esto, y señalo una minúscula protuberancia, en uno de los brazos, ves, se rompió el cubito, y la reparación del hueso, fue muy tosca, como si no hubiese ido al médico y se lo hubiesen curado de forma, digámoslo casera, no soldó bien haciendo que ese brazo perdiera movilidad.

Lo he visto, dijo Beckett.- A quien has visto, dijo Lannie. Sin apartar la vista del cuerpo que yacía en la camilla.

K: a quien va a ser.

L: no se, a Santa Claus, al Ratoncito Pérez

K : a Castle he visto a Castle , bueno más bien he chocado contra él y me ha derramado todo el café por encima

L: vaya, y donde lo has visto, porque chica, Nueva York es enorme y en 4 años no os habéis cruzado y de buenas a primeras zas, encontronazo

Por las inmediaciones de la comisaria,

Y que, ¿habéis hablado? O como creo yo se os a puesto cara de tonto a los dos y no habéis sabido que deciros.

Lo he invitado a un café, porque claro el otro se lo derrame.

Ya lo has invitado a café, …ya café….

K: no piense mal Lannie, y no hemos hablado,. Me ha visto el anillo, y se lo he dicho

L: el que le has dicho, que estas casada o que tienes una hija.

K : que estoy casada, lo otro no le interesa

L : tú misma, y que más

K: nada más

Ves lo dicho se os habrá puesto cara de tontos y os habréis quedado mirándoos.

Estoy casada Lannie, no digas tonterías.

Si ya sé que estas casada, con" la oveja negra" , que no niego que este como un tren nena, pero no lo miras igual que mirabas al chico escritor.

No lo llames así,

A quien a oveja negra o chico escritor.

Calla , y se fue de la morgue dejando una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de su amiga.

L: tu no lo ves , pero yo si lo veo, ella no quiere verlo, pero ya veras, le dijo al cuerpo que estaba tumbado en la camilla


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Connor: hey donde te habías metido , llevo ya 15 minutos esperándote, dijo al ver a Kate aparecer por el ascensor

Kate: fui a ver a Lannie para ver si nuestra victima sufrió de malos tratos, y si lo era, dijo mientras apuntaba los nuevos dato en la pizarra, además me derrame esta mañana un café encima y he pasado por casa para cambiarme, no iba estar todo el día con la chaqueta abrochada.

Connor: querida eres capitana, y tienes gente a tu cargo que pueden hacer eso por ti. Ya decía yo que esa blusa no era la que tenias esta mañana

Espo: aunque se lo repitas mil veces no lo va a hacer, por cierto como esta mi mujer.

Kate, quejándose, por el embarazo, seguro que viene solo uno porque esta enorme

Espo: si , lo que pasa es que es grande y fuerte como su padre, , dijo mientras sacaba bíceps

-si ya, bueno a lo que íbamos, debemos de volver a interrogar al ex-marido, cada vez me resulta mas sospechoso, aunque tenga coarta para el día de su desaparición, pudo haber contratado a alguien-

En ese momento entraban Ryan y Peter , confirmando, que Jason Martinez estaba en la licorería comprando y robando bebidas

-ya que estáis aquí chicos, me voy a almorzar, que para eso ha venido mi marido-, mientras tanto empezad a buscar algo que no cuadre con la historia del ex.

Vamos cariño dijo Connor tendiéndole el abrigo y cogiéndole la mano , para ir a almorzar juntos. Donde quieres ir, Chino o Remy´s

Remy´s dijo ella, que está más cerca y así cuando traigan al ex marido podre interrogarlo de nuevo.

Kate: Sabes, lo que no entiendo es, como una mujer tan fuerte aguanto lo que ella aguanto,_

Connor: hay veces que se aguanta pensando que la otra persona cambiara, pero hay gente que no cambia

En ese momento llega un mensaje de Espo diciendo que las cuentas del marido están limpias que no hay nada sospechoso.

En ese momento Kate, se acordó del caso de la psicoanalista, en el que el se intercambiaron los asesinatos, pero aquí no había intercambio, quien podía hacer lo que el ex, quería sin hacer preguntas, en momentos como este echaba de menos a Castle, con sus locas teorías, con su forma de hablar, su forma de mirarme…. Dios que me pasa, porque me pongo a pensar ahora en el, .Kate estas, almorzando con tu marido y te pones a pensar en el , céntrate el caso,…quien ayudaría sin que hubiese dinero de por medio….

Connor en ese momento se quedo callado, y le dijo: Kate me escuchas.

-oh si perdona, que decías, es que estaba pensando en el caso (si solo en el caso, le dijo la voz de su conciencia)-

-te comentaba que este domingo tenemos barbacoa con la familia, y quieren que vayan los chicos que también son parte de la familia,-

Eso es la familia, -dijo Kate levantándose de golpe, dejando a su marido boquiabierto, - alguien de la familia fue la que se la llevo ella no se hubiese ido con su ex , pero si con alguien de su confianza alguien de la familia, gracias cariño, le dio un beso a su marido y se fue a la comisaria.

Connor: de nada, no sé lo que he hecho, en fin, ya me lo explicara mas tarde dijo mientras terminaba de comerse su plato y cogía el de su mujer.

Espo, Ryan, Peter, el cuñado, dijo gritando,. Los tres se giraron al verla,- el cuñado fue el cuñado quien se la llevo,, comprobad las cuentas del cuñado, que hizo donde y con quien estuvo esa boche, y traedme a le hermana quiero que verifique una cosa, dijo mientras se fijaba en la foto de la victima, donde aparecía con un colgante.

Espo llama a la hermana y pregúntale por el colgante, voy a hablar con Martínez a ver si lo robo o no.

El Boca, le confirmo lo que ella ya sospechaba, el solo robo lo que había, pendientes , y pulsera, que el no vio ningún colgante, sino lo hubiese robado y no fue el caso.

Cuando apareció el cuñado de la victima fueron Esposito y Ryan los que le interrogaron., le apretaron tanto que en 30 minutos se derrumbo y empezó a contarlo todo: de que ellos sabían lo de los malos tratos pero que no decían anda por el mismo miedo que le tenían a su hermano, que fue el quien la convención que aprendiera algún deporte para poder defenderse por lo menos de los golpes mas fuertes, pero que cuando murió su madre hace un año ella ya no aguanto más y pidió el divorcio, que su hermano entro en cólera , una mujer se debía a su marido repetía el cuñado una y otra vez, el colgante fue un regalo de su madre hacia Margaret, que la quería como una hija, y como ella solo tuvo dos hijos no tenia a quien dárselo, pero, el solo confirmó que se la llevo de la casa la llevo engañada, a otro lugar la dejo inconsciente y llamo a su hermano, y que fue el quien hizo todo lo demás.

Con la orden de detención y de registro entraron en la casa del ex marido y allí encontraron el colgante, y cuando se llevaron detenido, y confeso lo único que dijo fue era mía , y como mía que era podía hacer con ella lo que me diera la gana, y no la viole, uno no puede violar a su mujer ella debía de dejarse.

Los detectives antes esa confesión , sintieron nauseas, esa mujer aguanto no porque amara a su marido, sino porque quería a su suegra y sabia que le haría daño el que ella se enterara de que tipo de monstruo era su hijo, por eso cuando se murió lo primero que hizo fue pedir el divorcio, lo que le llevo a la muerte.

A terminar el día ya solo quedaba el papeleo, y el saber que se había hecho justicia con la víctima, Kate miro la hora, le daba tiempo de ir a por su hija al cole y darle una sorpresa, pues normalmente era o sus abuelos o su padre quien la recogía,.

Chicos me voy, Espo Ryan iros también, aquí el nuevo dijo señalando a Peter empezara con el papeleo y a rellenar informes.

En las puertas del colegio, se amontonaban los coches de los padres que iban a recoger a sus hijos, cuando Kate entro al patio, y su hija la vio, solo se vio una pequeña de pelo cobrizo corriendo hacia ella, con los brazos abiertos, Kate se gacho para poder abrazarla mejor y la abrazo con fuerza, miro los ojos de su hija azules como el océano y la beso con todo el amor que puede besar una madre.

Venga vamos a casa, le dijo mientras la niña iba dando saltitos al caminar, y empezó a contarle todo lo que había hecho es día en el cole, y como un niño le había tirado de la trenza y la profe le había regañado, la niña se lo contaba todo a trompicones, por los mismos nervios de ver a su madre.

Cuando llego a casa, la pequeña se había quedado dormida en su sillita, Kate la llevo hasta la casa y la tumbo en su cama y tapándola solo con una manta, pues sabía que en menos de media hora estaría otra vez despierta, se quedo a su lado observando cómo respiraba su pequeña, le apartó parte del flequillo que le tapaba la carita , y le dio un dulce beso, en ese momento la voz de un hombre la hizo girarse


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 5:

Unos brazos fuertes la agarraron por la cintura impidiendo toda movilidad, y se le acerco poco a poco al oído y le dijo:

-no sabes cuánto te agradezco esto que me has dado-dijo señalando con la cabeza la cama de la niña, que dormía plácidamente

Ella se giro en el agarre encarándolo,-no me tienes nada que agradecer y lo sabes-

Connor: sin ti no hubiese podido tener nunca una familia y lo sabes- le dio un beso en la sien, y la saco del cuarto de la pequeña.

Kate: Connor, ¿crees que hice bien?

Connor: las decisiones pasadas son siempre las correctas aunque no tenga el resultado que esperábamos. Te arrepientes de tu decisión.

Kate: no lo sé, le contesto y se abrazo a él, buscando la protección que sentía a su lado.

_Al otro lado de la ciudad:_

Martha: hijo, de verdad vas a ir a esa fiesta con esas pintas, no has dejado de beber en todo el día, si que te ha afectado verla, pero debes superarlo ya de una vez.

Rick. madre…..cállate, y cerro su habitación de un fuerte portazo, que hozo que un cuadro que estaba encima de una mesita cerca de la puerta cayera al suelo y rompiera el cristal-

Martha cogió con mucho cuidado el marco que se acababa de caer

-Ojalá ella supiera el daño que te hizo y que te sigue haciendo, dijo mirando la foto que se acababa de caer, en la que se veían un Castle y una Beckett abrazados, sonrientes, la viva imagen de la felicidad -y ahora esto-, pensó Martha.

Al cabo de 2 horas Rick salió de su habitación como si nada hubiese pasado, duchado, perfumado parecía como si no hubiese estado toda la mañana, recorriendo los campos de Tennessee. (Borracho como una cuba)

Rick: madre me voy a por Adele y luego a la fiesta de presentación del libro en el Old Hunt, de verdad que no quieres venir, la bebida es gratis dijo con sorna, viendo como su madre se servía una copa de vino.

Martha: no hijo, prefiero quedarme aquí antes que ver como malgastas tu tiempo de fiesta en fiesta, disfruta.

_Horas más tarde_

En el Old Hunt, la fiesta transcurría como era de esperar, Adele iba agarrada del brazo de Castle, hasta que vio a un representante, que le interesaba conocer, y le indico a su acompañante que se lo presentara, cosa que hizo de buen agrado, pues ya estaba harto de tenerla enganchado al brazo, en ese momento es cuando Castle se quito de en medio y empezó a firmar autógrafos donde más le gustaba , en el escote de sus fans, mientras la bebida seguía como si no tuviese fin.

Al termino de la fiesta Castle salió de su despacho y vio a Adele desafinando como una loca en el piano, - esa chica no tiene oído ninguno- pensó, y quiere triunfar en Broadway, pues será para viejos sordos que puedan desconectar el sonotone, o con poco oído, Dios que mal canta, dijo ya por lo bajo a Brian, que observaba la imagen.

Rick: Brian, acompaña a Adele a un taxi, y acompáñala a su casa, ya cierro yo

Brian: si jefe, como usted diga jefe

Adele: no, yo no me quiero ir, quiero, que me acompañes tú, no Brian, dijo con voz gangosa debido a todo el alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo.

Brian: lo que dice el jefe, es lo que se hace, yo te quiero Adele, pero él es que paga y lo quiero más, dijo y se la llevo hasta un taxi acompañándola hasta su casa, y comprobando que llegaba sana y salva a ella.

Mientras Castle cogió una de las botellas de Bourbon que tenía en su bar y volvió a su despacho a beber, esta vez en soledad, que era como él quería. Beber en soledad, para poder olvidarla, pero no podía, siempre le venían imágenes de ellos dos en los Hamptons, disfrutando de alguna que otra escapada, o de sus viajes a la nieve donde se hizo daño en la rodilla, cuando intento hacer Snow para impresionarla y se quedo con él para cuidarlo porque estaba convaleciente, todas esas imágenes se mezclaban, y siempre terminaban igual, ella con su maleta yéndose del loft sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ni intentar convencerla de lo contario y sobre todo sin saber que había pasado, que había hecho.

Así se le nublo la vista y se quedo dormido en su despacho tumbado en su cómodo sofá de piel, recordando los mil y un usos que hicieron ambos de esa habitación, recordando el sabor, el olor y el tacto de su piel y el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo.

_Al día siguiente:_

-Tío no vas a conseguir ganarme, nunca vas a llegar a la bolla antes que yo nadando, dijo un joven mientras se quitaba la camiseta dispuesto a lanzarse al agua, mientras otro hacia lo mismo mientras se reían de su próxima proeza,- pero justo cuando ambos amigos se iban a lanzar al East River, pararon en seco, y vieron como había lo que parecía una muñeca flotando, se acercaron y la atrajeron al borde del muelle con cuidado , cuando le dieron la vuelta gritaron con horror,.

_Unas horas después:_

Espo: dios que frio, y esos dos se iban a lanzar así como así al rio, hay que estar chalado.

Ryan: chalados o no ellos encontraron el cadáver, que tenemos Lannie.

Lannie: frio, mucho frio, los pies hinchados, y a esta pobre que murió por asfixia, pero hasta que no le haga la autopsia no sabré si murió por ahogamiento en el rio o por que otra posible causa, dijo mientras observaba la cara de la víctima.

En esos momentos llegaba Kate acompañada de Peter, y preguntaba por la situación:

Que más nos puedes decir Lannie, pregunto Kate

Lannie: pues mujer blanca, de entre 25 y 30 años, parece que estuvo en una fiesta, viendo la ropa que lleva, y. espera aquí hay algo, aparto ligeramente el sujetar de la víctima y vieron algo que hacía tiempo no veían.

Peter: que pone ahí, apenas si se puede ver el borrón ese.

Kate: pone Richard Castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.: 6

Todos se quedaron asombrados, no esperaban esto, un cadáver, con el nombre del que fue uno de sus mejores amigos, impreso en una joven, `pero no todos los allí presentes sabían de la relación de ese nombre con la 12.

Peter: mira…. Ya tenemos al asesino, que mejor prueba de ello que directamente poner su firma en el fiambre.

Ante esa afirmación, Esposito y Ryan empezaron a mover la cabeza en forma de negación, a Lannie, se le cambio la cara, y a Kate, Kate, lo de ella no tenia nombre, la mirada que lanzo hacia el joven, era de las que matan y luego hacen desaparecer tu cadáver.

Se acerco a Peter, el cual todavía tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que su comentario podía acarrearle, y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos le dijo en un tono demasiado calmado

Kate: en primer lugar… ¿cómo has llamado a la victima?, la víctima se merece todo nuestro respeto, no es un fiambre, es una persona, que hasta hace unas horas tenia sueños, ilusiones, que tiene una familia que llorara su perdida, tal vez un novio, un hijo… no sabes nada para hablar de esa manera, y – tomo una bocanada de aire para poder seguir- que pruebas tienes para afirmar tan a la ligera, que el asesino, de esta chica es Richard Castle, el hecho de que lleve su autógrafo, se puede deber a que se lo haya firmado, porque fuera a una de sus fiestas, por qué dime, ¿sabes quién es Richard Castle?, ¿lo conoces para saber que es un asesino?

Peter se quedo callado, no sabía que decir, que hacer, donde meterse, se había dado cuenta que había metido la pata en todo, de esta no se libraría con su encanto, y menos con Kate tan enfadada.

Peter: No, no sé quién es ese tal Richard Castle, y tampoco lo conozco, pero….

-pero nada, le replico Kate, antes se investiga se buscan pruebas y posibles sospechosos, se sigue investigando hasta dar con el culpable y detenerlo, conseguir pruebas definitivas para poder condenarlo,…eso es lo que hacemos detective O´Hara. No conjeturamos sin saber nada ni tampoco damos nada por hecho.- se alejo de Peter, y se acerco a Lannie para seguir con su trabajo, pues parecía que todos los que estaban allí se habían quedado de piedra viendo el espectáculo que habían montado, cuando Kate se giro para volver a su sitio, junto a Lannie, todos se pusieron en marcha, intentando disimular

Kate: Lannie, puedes decirme, a qué hora aproximada fue asesinada. O si tiene alguna identificación.

Lannie: pues, por la temperatura del agua y la de su hígado, yo diría que la asesinaron entre las 3 y las 4 de la madrugada, y espera a ver, no te puedo decir nada mas hasta que no la lleve al depósito y empiece con la autopsia.

Kate: Ryan, busca en personas desaparecidas a ver si alguien ha puesto una denuncia,

Kate se alejo del escenario del crimen, seguida de Peter, esta se paró en seco haciendo que el joven chocara con ella, se dio la vuelta y le dijo: no, te vas con Esposito y con Ryan en su coche.

_En la comisaria_

Ya estaban algunos datos en la pizarra blanca, entre ellos una foto de la joven, a la que Ryan pudo identificar con Sophie Maxwell, de 27 años, era secretaria en una empresa de publicidad.

Kate miró la pizarra, se quedo mirando la foto del cadáver, y la ampliación del nombre, que curioso es el destino, parece que cuando te quieres alejar de una persona te lo pone en medio, para que te lo encuentres una y otra vez, en menos de 1 día, tiene un encuentro un poco accidentado con Richard Castle y al día siguiente una víctima, con un autógrafo de él en su pecho.

Esposito se acerco a Kate – estas bien, le dijo, es increíble, no sabíamos nada de él en 4 años y ahora tenemos a una chica con su nombre.

Kate miro a Espo con ternura, pues sabía de la preocupación de él con ella,- estoy bien, solo que estaba pensando en el destino, no queremos decepcionar al destino, quiere que trabajemos en esto juntos, dijo citando la frase que dijo Castle cuando volvió de los Hamptons y lo pillaron en la escena de un crimen, pero esta vez, no era el físicamente, sino su nombre.

¿Sabemos donde estuvo, está claro que en una presentación de Castle o en una de sus fiestas, pero dónde fue, con quién fue, y sobre todo quien fue la última persona en verla con vida? Pregunto a Ryan

Ryan: Por lo que hemos podido comprobar fue a la fiesta que Castle daba en el Old Hunt, consiguió una invitación de la empresa para asistir a la fiesta, por lo visto querían intentar que Castle cambiara de empresa, y la mandaron a ella, para intentar persuadirlo.

Kate: vale, esas fiestas suelen durar hasta altas horas de la madrugada, el asesino tuvo que coincidir con ella en la fiesta y allí es donde se la llevo, y será el último sitio donde la vieron con vida.

Espo, tú te vienes conmigo, vamos al Old Hunt a ver si podemos encontrar, algo, mientras tanto, Ryan revisa todas las cámaras de trafico que hay en la zona a ver si se ve a Sophie con alguien o algo que nos de alguna pista de quien pudo hacer esto.

En el trayecto del coche, Espo no se atrevía a hablarle, la observaba, como fruncía el entrecejo, cogió valor y pregunto – Kate, estas bien, vamos al Old Hunt, vamos a ver a Castle, y no me digas que bien, porque no me lo creo, de buenas primeras tu despareces, y Castle deja de venir por comisaria sin despedirse de nosotros, nunca te hemos preguntado, porque te respetamos, no sabemos qué os paso y ahora esto.

Kate lo miro seriamente – Javi… estoy bien, y vamos al último lugar donde puede que vieran a nuestra víctima, ahora mismo Castle no es lo que importa, importa saber que paso.

Cuando ambos entraron por la puerta del bar, se quedaron parados, hacia muchísimo tiempo que pasaban por allí, empezaron a recordar los buenos momentos que pasaron todos juntos allí, aunque Kate recordaba muchísimas más cosas, y sentía ese hormigueo que se siente cuando estas a punto de ver a alguien que te importa más que tu vida, los nervios de una adolescente, cuando tiene su primera cita con el chico que le gusta, así se sentía Kate.

Se acercaron a la barra, donde divisaron a Brian, que cuando los vio, se puso blanco, sobre todo cuando se percato de la presencia de Kate, este se aproximo lentamente a ellos, sin saber si debía hacerlo o no, de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo hacia donde estaba la oficina de su jefe.

Kate se quedo mirando hacia la zona donde se ubica el despacho de Castle, mientras tanto Esposito, sacaba la foto de Sophie.

Esposito: Brian, estamos aquí por asunto oficial, ¿Anoche hubo aquí una fiesta, te acuerdas de esta chica? – le dijo enseñándole la foto.

Brian cogió la foto y la observo, durante un rato, - si creo recordarla, estuvo en la fiesta,

Espo: recuerdas si estuvo hablando más rato con alguien o si había alguien sospechoso, merodeando.

Brian: no sé qué decirte, había muchísima gente, la vi siguiendo al jefe y a Paula, pero yo estaba muy liado poniendo copas y tampoco es que me fijara si había algún tipo raro, estaba lleno de gente.

Espo: sabes si se grabo la fiesta o si se hicieron fotografías.

Brian: creo que se tomaron fotografías, me parece que también se grabo, algo, pero como ya te dije antes, yo estaba poniendo copas, eso se lo tendrías que preguntar Paula la representante del jefe que fue quien lo organizo todo, que no veas que semana me dio.

Kate se fue alejando poco a poco de donde estaba teniendo la conversación de los dos hombres, se acercaba al despacho, iba como en trance, está ahí dentro verdad, pregunto sabiendo que la respuesta era afirmativa.

Señorita- dijo Brian,- no por favor, déjelo tranquilo, anoche bebió demasiado, y le enseño las 2 botellas de bourbon vacías que antes de irse el no estaban, no le haga más daño.

Kate lo ignoro, y abrió la puerta que daba al despacho, y bajo las escaleras, había una mezcla de olor, entre el olor del propio Castle, con el olor del bourbon cuando se derramaba en el suelo, y no se limpiaba.

La habitación estaba oscura, no se atrevió a encender la luz, ella sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba él, se quedo parada en medio de la sala, esperando algún tipo de respuesta, por parte de el

Levantó la cabeza de su escritorio, noto la presencia de ella, nada mas abrió la puerta, el olor de ella lo tenía grabado en la mente, todavía había en su casa, cosas que ella no se había llevado, y el fue incapaz de deshacerse de ellas, las necesitaba.

Rick: qué haces aquí, qué quieres, a qué has venido….


	6. Recuerdos

Al final del capitulo anterior

_Rick: qué haces aquí, qué quieres, a qué has venido…._

Capitulo 7

K: Un asesinato, han asesinado a una mujer y.. .- se vio interrumpida por Castle-

R: ¿y vienes a buscar mi ayuda?

K: no – dijo con una voz dulce- parece ser que el último lugar donde la vieron con vida fue aquí, ayer en tu fiesta. Y necesitaría que nos dejases las grabaciones de ese, día, porque, por lo que he podido ver aún conservas las cámaras de vigilancia- dijo señalando una zona del despacho donde se encontraban unos monitores, en los que se veían imágenes del bar.

R: Ah- sonó un poco decepcionado, le habría encantado que lo hubiese ido a buscar para que volviera a ayudarla con los casos, pero no fue así.- entonces, …..¿qué, se supone que debo conocerla?, vinieron muchas mujeres anoche a mi fiesta- esta vez su tono fue frio, para hacerla sentir incomoda- además ¿cómo sabéis que estuvo aquí?- dijo acercándose a ella.

Kate le contesto con voz molesta

K: llevaba un autógrafo tuyo en su pecho.

_Flash back._

_Estaban en la gran cama que Castle tenía en su loft, pero Kate se mostraba esquiva con él._

_R: ¿qué te pasa ¿- le preguntó en el oído, mientras acariciaba su brazo y la besaba en la unión del lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello-_

_K: ¿y me lo preguntas?- se giro sobre sí misma para ver el rostro de Castle, que la miraba con cara de extrañado.- ¿por qué le has tenido que firmar a esa rubia en sus tetas?, ¿sabes cómo me he sentido, cuando ha pasado por mi lado? Me han entrado unas ganas enormes de meterle un tiro y quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara._

_Castle se rio, por el último comentario de ella_

_K: no te rías, es en serio,¿ por qué lo hiciste?_

_R: es eso, porque le he firmado en el pecho a una mujer que no conozco de nada, que me importa lo más mínimo,… ¿por eso estas enfadada?_

_K: si, tú ….. a mi…-dijo con cierta timidez , evitando mirarle a los ojos- nuca me has firmado…._

_Castle no la dejo seguir, se levantó de un salto y se puso sus bóxer, y le dijo –ya sé que hacer para que se te quite el enfado, ahora vuelvo-_

_Kate se quedó extrañada, no sabía dónde iba, escuchaba ruidos por la cocina, y por el despacho._

_Al cabo de uno pocos minutos apareció Castle con un pequeño pincel y un botecito y se paró a los pies de la cama donde una Kate, que lo esperaba desnuda, con la pierna izquierda ligeramente flexionada, y los brazos por encima de su cabeza jugando con mechones de su pelo y mirando detenidamente, el torso desnudo de su amante._

_R: creo, mí querida detective que ya sé que es lo que le pasa.- dijo en un susurro-_

_K: ¿A sí?, de verdad crees que sabes que es lo que me pasa, mi querido escritor- le contesto Kate en el mismo tono de voz que le estaba hablando él._

_R: sí, lo creo, déjame que piense….. ¿Cuántos libros míos has leído?…. Ummmmm… Todos y ¿cuántos te he firmado? Sólo 2, con lo que me quedan 26 libros para firmarte_

_K: ¡me vas a firmar AHORA los libros que están en mí casa! – dijo en grito ahogado para no despertar a los otros habitantes de la casa._

_R: no, no te voy a firmar los libros, te voy a firmar a ti, para compensarte por haber firmado en otras mujeres- dijo con una voz seductora, mientras se iba acercando poco a poco a ella-_

_K : ah…..sí….. y ¿dónde me vas a firma si se puede saber? – le dijo ella rozando la boca de él sin besarla_

_R: pues había pensado empezar por aquí. Dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente el interior de la pierna que ella tenía flexionada- _

_-Se deslizó suavemente hacia el muslo de la pierna izquierda mientras hacia un recorrido de besos hasta ella- cogió el pincel y lo sumergió en el botecito de pintura comestible-_

_Puso su rúbrica, y dijo- ummm no me ha gustado como ha quedado- y empezó a quitárselo, poco a poco con la lengua, dándole pequeños mordiscos, que hacía que ella soltase suspiros a cada caricia suya._

_Prosiguió con la otra pierna, volviendo a borrar su firma con sus labios, por el camino, rozó sutilmente la intimidad de ella, que poco a poco iba tomando pulso propio ante la proximidad de él. De los labios de Kate salió un "Rick" como si fuese una súplica._

_Antes de subir a su vientre, volvió a rozar esta vez con sus dedos, excitándola aún más, volvió con su pequeña rutina, de firmar y borrar con su lengua, mientras acariciaba el costado de ella, _

_Kate se estremecía a cada, caricia, a cada beso a cada lamida de Rick, su espalda se arqueaba cada vez que el la rozaba, era una dulce tortura a la que la estaba sometiendo._

_Rick subió a sus pechos e hizo lo que llevaba haciendo ya no se sabe cuánto tiempo, a Kate le daba la impresión de que llevaban siglos, estaba ya demasiado excitada para controlar el tiempo._

_Rick, por favor,- dijo Kate-, por favor…._

_Rick la miró a los ojos, y le sonrió pícaramente, se acercó a sus labios y los beso, al principio con dulzura , pero poco a poco se fue volviendo más fuerte e intenso, para tener mejor acceso a ella, se colocó entre sus piernas, las cuales se enrollaron a él fuertemente, haciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran más cerca de lo que ya estaban, ella le acariciaba la nuca jugando con su corto pelo. En algún momento, los bóxer de él desaparecieron en algún lugar de la habitación, pero eso que importaba._

_Lo que empezó con caricias, y besos, se volvió más visceral y pasional, se necesitaban, él la miro otra vez a los ojos, pidiéndole permiso, cosa que no hizo falta, porque en un movimiento ella consiguió lo que tanto estaba deseando, sentirse suya, única y exclusivamente suya, se quedaron un rato mirándose a los ojos, amoldando sus cuerpos y Rick comenzó la danza de los amantes, suavemente, sin dejar de mirase a los ojos, viendo como se oscurecían, como pedían más y más. Él era el que llevaba el ritmo, haciendo que ella gimiera de placer y se olvidara de todo, que se olvidara hasta de su nombre, quería que se concentrase en él, por eso no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos._

_Castle se sentó sobre sus piernas llevándose consigo a ella, dándole más profundidad a cada movimiento y así también tener acceso a sus pechos que los iba mordiendo besando, iba aumentando el ritmo al mismo tiempo que lo hacían sus respiraciones, ella no podía apartar su mirada de él su espalda s empezó a arquear cuando estaba sintiendo que todo aquello estaba llegando a su fin, ellos no querían que terminase, todavía no, pero ya no aguantaron más y ahogaron su último grito de placer en la boca del otro._

_Así sudoroso cayeron en la cama abrazados, sin separarse aún, intentando controlar sus respiraciones._

_-auof, - dijeron los dos a la vez, sonriéndose y besándose._

_Kate: prométeme que no vas a volver a firmar en las tetas de ninguna otra mujer._

_Rick: nunca más en mi vida, voy a poner mi nombre en otra mujer._

_Fin flash back._

Mientras ambos recordaban aquella magnifica noche, se fueron acercando, como dos imanes, no sabían por qué algo les atraía el uno al otro, sus dedos se ronzaron, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que ambos podían sentir el movimiento al respirar del otro, sus miradas se cruzaron Kate miro a los ojos de Castle y luego a sus labios, y lo mismo hizo él, mirar a los ojos de ella y luego a sus labios, se empezaron a acercar , notaban su aliento, sus labios rozándose, cerraron los ojos poco a poco sus bocas se iban cada vez aproximando más, tentándose la una a la otra….


	7. Chapter 7

_Mientras ambos recordaban aquella magnifica noche, se fueron acercando, como dos imanes, no sabían por qué algo les atraía el uno al otro, sus dedos se ronzaron, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que ambos podían sentir el movimiento al respirar del otro, sus miradas se cruzaron Kate miro a los ojos de Castle y luego a sus labios, y lo mismo hizo él, mirar a los ojos de ella y luego a sus labios, se empezaron a acercar , notaban su aliento, sus labios rozándose, cerraron los ojos poco a poco sus bocas se iban cada vez aproximando más, tentándose la una a la otra…._

_**Capitulo 8**_

Empezaron a besarse dulcemente, saboreándose, pero algo tan intimo se vio interrumpido por Esposito  
-Esposito: Beckett- grito mientras bajaba por la escalera,

Beckett y Castle se separaron de golpe, pero no dejaban de acariciar sus manos lejos de la mirada de Esposito.

Esposito se quedo mirándolos, intercambiando miradas de una a otro y le dijo a Beckett- Ha llamado Lannie , tiene algo para nosotros.

Vale Espo, le respondió ella, miro a Castle y se despidió de él, apartándose lentamente y subiendo por las escaleras.

Kate¡ grito Castle, te llevaré esta tarde las cintas de vigilancia.

Y se fue por la puerta, dejándolo solo, como llevaba encontrándose durante estos últimos años.

Ya en el coche, Espósito se quedaba mirando a Beckett, esperando que ella digera algo sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir en el despacho de su antigua amigo. Pero ella no hablaba solo miraba el trafico y conducía como una autómata hasta la morgue.

Espósito rompió ese silencio incómodo que se había instalado entre ellos- hey Beckett, ¿Qué ha pasado allí abajo?-, esta lo miró fijamente y le respondió fríamente, Espo no ha pasado nada entendido NADA, y el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, Espósito sabia lo que había visto a sus dos grandes amigos besándose, ya lo sabia, lo que realmente quería saber era por qué había sucedido, se supone que ella estaba felizmente casada con Connor, pero también sabia que el amor de ella hacia Castle y el amor de este hacia ella era algo real, casi épico.

_En la morgue._

Que tienes Lannie, le dijo la capitana a la forense.

Pues ya se la causa de la muerte, se acercó al cadáver levantó la sabana que lo cubría y le señalo el cuello.

Nuestra amiga la señorita Maxwell fue estrangulada, no murió por ahogamiento,- le dijo señalando una ligera marca en su cuello, además , - continuó hablando- le hice una prueba de tóxicos y ha aparecido restos de rohypnol

Pero... se quedó callada Beckett pero siguió con la pregunta... No tiene signos de violación alguna.

No , no fue violada, que eso es lo raro, normalmente usas este tipo de drogas para forzar a una persona, pero en este caso, me parece que lo hicieron para que fuera más dócil.- terminó de decir la forense-

Bien.. dijo Beckett, pues, ya tenemos más información , Javi, volveremos a comisaria apuntaremos los nuevos datos y cuando Castle traiga los vídeos , veremos con quien estaba o quien la estaba siguiendo.- y se fue dejando a Espósito inmóvil callado,

Lannie, se le queda mirando y le pregunta a su marido... ¿qué le pasa a esta hoy?.

pues que le va a pasar, tu que crees venimos de Old Hunt, de ver a Castle, y quien crees que ha sido quien ha hablado con él, pues ella, y cuando he bajado a decirle que habías llamado, me parece que interrumpí algo

Cómo que interrumpiste algo , Javi, ya me lo estas contando- Espósito se vio acorralado por la forense y no tuvo más remedio que contarle lo que pudo ver.

¡QUE SE ESTABAN BESANDO ! dios esta chica esta mal muy mal-ssshhhh , calla no grites que te va a oír – le dijo Javi, le he preguntado, y dice que no ha pasado , nada, n-a-d-a , nada, esta claro nada- mientras decía esto se fue detrás de su jefa que ya lo esperaba fuera de la morgue, con cara de pocos amigos, cara que se le habia puesto desde que se subió con él en el coche.

- XOX-

_En Comisaria_

Con todos los nuevos datos aportados de la autopsia y de las investigaciones por parte de Ryan y de Peter, tenían la pizarra ya mas rellena que las primeras horas, este caso parecía que avanzaba bastante bien , todo el mundo que era interrogado, se mostraban bastante colaboradores, y en la oficina donde trabajaba Sophie, le dijeron, que e ella fue enviada, a esa fiesta para que se acercara al escritor y más o menos convencerle para poder al menos hacer una oferta , para poder ser su empresa la que se encargara de hacer la publicidad de sus próximos libros.

Los datos que tenian hasta hora, era que , la joven fue que vivia con una compañera de piso que sabia que ella iria a esa fiesta, que no tenia novio ni ex novio reciente, para que se pudiera pensar que fuera un crimen de celos o algo parecido, que llego sobre las 12 a la fiesta, y que en dicha fiesta fue drogada, y pudo se asesinada en el mismo bar o fuera de el, y que luego fue arrojada al Hudson, todo esto, a falta de los vídeos de vigilancia que Castle mandaría esa misma tarde, para que los técnicos pudieran trabajar en ellos.

El teléfono de la capitana sonó, pasado el medio día,

Beckett. Contesto como siempre.

Hola cariño – respondió Connor al otro lado de la linea.

Hola, cómo es que me llamas a esta hora. ¿pasa algo?, pregunto preocupada.

No , no pasa nada, que sea grave, sólo que tengo una reunion de última hora y no podre ir a recoger C.J.

Púes a mi me va a ser difícil, ummm, me la podrias traer aquí a la comisaria, o mandar a alguien a que me la traiga y ya me la llevo yo a casa en cuanto termine.

Vale, eso haré creo que mi hermana puede pasarse y dejartela, en eso quedamos, nos vemos , te quiero

yo también

Colgó el teléfono y se puso a seguir con los informes que tenia sobre la mesa, estaba harta de tantas estadísticas y re visar informes de homicidios que resolvían sus ahora detectives, aunque de vez en cuando ella también cogía algún caso para matarse el gusanillo.

A eso de las 5 de la tarde , se escucho un gran jaleo en la zona de de tectives, y era quien si no …. la niña de los ojos de Kate, su pequeña Christine o C.J como la llamaban muchos.

Salió de su despacho y la niña se fue corriendo hacia su madre, la cual , no se agachó para cogerla como ella esperaba, sino que la estaba esperaando con los brazos cruzados, y con la cara seria.

Cuando llegó a la altura de su madre, se quedo inmóvil y la miró hacia arriba, levantando su cabecita, y empezó a sonreirle, intentando que con esa carita de cachorrito que sabia poner se le ablandara el gesto, pero su madre se agacho y le dijo con una voz suave pero firme.

cuantas veces te tengo que decir, que no se corre, no se grita, no te debes de soltar de la mano de tu tía, ni de ningún adulto que vaya contigo-

muchas mami, muchas, … pero es que quería verte y abrazarte y darte un beso y y la tía me agarraba demasiado fuerte, mira casi me rompe el brazo,- le dijo levantándose la manga del jersey, donde obviamente no había ningún tipo de marca -

mira que eres melodramática, la cogió en brazos y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que la pequeña se pusiera a reir.

Entró con ella en su despacho, dándole las gracias a su cuñada por haberse molestado en traérsela, y cerró la puerta.

Después de que la pequeña le contara todo lo que hizo en su cole, y que le enseñase los dibujos que había realizado, la pequeña se puso a dibujar en la pequeña mesa que tenia Kate en su despacho.

Mientras ella seguía con su aburrido trabajo, mientras de vez en cuando observaba a su hija , cuando sonó el teléfono de su despacho, donde le comunicaban que la visita que esperaba, estaba subiendo en el ascensor.

Se quedó extrañada, ella no esperaba ninguna visita, pero cuando le dijeron el nombre del visitante le cambió la cara.

Salió del despacho empezó a buscar con la mirada hasta que encontró a uno de sus detectives y amigos,

Rya, lo llamo , este dió un respingo y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Beckett.

Kevin, tengo un pequeño problema, le dijo señalando a la niña,

Esto... Beckett , ese problema tiene 4 años, creo que ya es tarde ,- le dijo Ryan con cara de divertido.

No te hagas el gracioso, le dijo Beckett, el problema es que ella esta aquí, y parece ser que el que nos trae los vídeos de vigilancia del Old Hunt es Castle.

Entiendo dijo el detective , me llevare a la niña a la sala de descanso y la distraeré mientras tanto, no creo que sea muy difícil entretenerla.

Chritine, ven que el tío Kevin quiere jugar contigo, le dijo Beckett a su niña, que cuando oyó las palabras Kevin y juego cogió su mochila sus colores todolo que tenia y salio en busca de su tío.

Hazle caso, ¿vale? Le dijo Kate a la niña—vaaale contesto la pequeña.

Kevin que no se te escape como la otra vez.

En el momento en el que se abrían las puertas del ascensor y salia un Castle feliz recorriendo con la mirada la que fue en su dia como su segundo hogar,y la vio en su despacho concentrada e los informes.

A la pequeña le extrañó ver a aquel hombre, nunca lo habia visto, ella conocía a la gran mayoría de la gente que trabajaba alli, y ese hombre le llamó la atención sobre todo cuando vio que iba al despacho de su madre,

Castle llego ala puerta del despacho y llamó a la puerta y la abrió

hola, puedo pasar- preguntó

claro, pasa,- Beckett se le acerco y le tendió la mano, y le dió un beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de los labios,

se quedaron un rato mirándose , hasta que él le enseño las bolsa donde llevaba los dvd´s con las imágenes, de la fiesta, cerraron la puerta para poder hablar tranquilamente, mientras tanto en otra parte de la comisaria...

C.J, donde estas, Dios , se me ha vuelto a escapar, Beckett, me mata, como le pase algo o haga algo

C.J. Volvió a llamar a la pequeña, que estaba escondida debajo de una de las mesas que había cerca de la oficina de madre, observando a los dos adultos interactuar, deben de ser amigos pensó la niña, pero yo no conozco a este amigo de mamá, y se quedó allí escondida, mientras el pobre de Kevin la buscaba como un loco.

Al cabo de un rato el hombre que estaba con su madre salió de la oficina y ella se escondió más para que su madre no la viera, y la regañara por haberse vuelto a escapar.

Espero poder volver a verte Kate, le decía Castle, mientras le daba la mano acariciandola con el pulgar y que nos podamos tomar un café y ponernos al dia, de nuestras vidas.

Yo también lo espero, le contesto ella, respondiendo a su agarre especial de manos.

Se fue por donde habia venido regalandole una ultima sonrisa a la que fue su musa antes de que se cerrasen las puertas del ascensor.

Pillada, dijo kevin cuando encontro a la pequeña, una vez que Beckett se volviera para su despacho y coger los dvd´s y entregasrelos a un agente para que las llevara a los tecnicos y las revisaran

-xox-

ya en el coche camino de la casa la niña le hizo una pregunta su madre que la dejó descolocada.

Mami,¿quién es ese hombre que ha estado hoy hablando contigo?


	8. Chapter 8

Kate se quedó mirando a la niña, y le contestó- dos cosas que quiero saber antes de contestar a tu pregunta, la primera es , que hacías que no estabas con el tío Kevin, y la segunda,¿a que hombre te refieres cariño?

C.J: pues, yo... estaba jugando al...-la niña se quedo un rato pensado que escusa decirle a su madre que no fuera la verdad..., me aburrí y me fui de donde el tío y me escondí, eso era lo que le iba a decir a su madre-... estaba jugando al escondite con el tío Kevin, y me metí debajo de una mesa cerca de donde tu estabas, allí el tío. nunca busca ,- dijo la pequeña riendo, porque sabia que las veces que se escondía cerca de su madre, los detectives no se atrevían a pasar por delante de la puerta y que vieran que otra vez la habían perdido de vista.

Y ese hombre es... ese hombre que te ha traído unas pelis

Kate se sorprendía con esta niña cada vez más, con lo pequeña que era capaz de dar esquinazo a cualquiera de sus mejores detectives, y después era capaz de inventarse cualquier historia con tal de que no la regañaran o ponía cara de no haber roto nunca un plato , o como que la cosa no iba con ella, desde luego , lo llevaba en los genes sin ninguna duda.

Pero mami – siguió la pequeña- tu no me has contestado quien era ese hombre, ¿quién es? , porque te daba la mano y por qué te dio antes un beso, y por qué te trae pelis , .. y … y

Kate corto a la pequeña – pues , es un amigo de hace muucho tiempo, que ha venido a ayudarnos con un caso, y las pelis son para ver si vemos al malo en ellas.- le dijo con voz dulce a su pequeña.

Yo también tengo pelis en las que salen malos mami, si quieres te las dejos para ver si esta en una de ellas, creo que el malo, puede estar en la de …...ummm Shrek, que sale uno muy malo mami, ese es el malo al que tenéis que coger- sentenció la pequeña

Kate ante la ocurrencia de su hija no tuvo mas remedio que reírse- no tesoro, el malo que buscamos no esta en tu películas cariño, este malo sale en una que tu no debes de ver nunca.

Vale mami, le contestó la niña.

El silencio volvió al coche , hasta que la pequeña volvió a dirigirse a su madre, a la cual volvió a dejar a cuadros cunado dijo – Mami, ese hombre amigo tuyo es muy guapo, invítalo un día a casa, para así poder jugar con él.

Kate se quedó muda ante el comentario de la pequeña que volvió a entretenerse con los juguetes del coche.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, bañó a su hija le dio de cenar jugó con ella un rato y al cabo de un rato , la llevo a su cama, y le leyó un cuento, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Ya con tiempo, se preparó un baño como a ella le gustaba, encendió velas, una copa de vino tinto, música relajante, y la última novela de su escritor favorito.

Se metió en el baño, lentamente dejando que el agua caliente desentumeciera sus músculos, cogió su copa de vino y le dió un buen sorbo, cogió su libro y le dió, la vuelta, para ver la foto de su contraportada, ya no era la misma foto que tenia cuando los libros de Nikki Heat, pero seguía manteniendo esa pose altiva, propia de él, , esa mirada y esa sonrisa, acarició la foto de la contraportada, y cerró los ojos, empezó a acariciarse el brazo imaginándose que era la mano de él la que la acariciaba, poco a poco, fue bajando su mano por su vientre dejándose llevar por su imaginación, y empezó a acariciarse dulcemente, autocomplaciéndose, imaginando que eran los dedos de su escritor los que la acariciaban, los que la estaban excitando, pero escuchó la puerta de entrada de su casa, y paró, no era plan de que llegará su marido y la viera en esa tesitura.

Connor dejó sus cosas en el salón y buscó a su mujer , pero al escuchar la música , él ya sabía donde encontrarla y se dirigió hacia su baño, se inclinó sobre ella depositando un dulce beso en sus labios.

Kate: has llegado muy tarde.

Connor: si, la reunión se ha alargado más de la cuenta, este caso, se complica, los testigos ahora tienen miedo de hablar.- le decía mientras se agachaba al lado de la bañera y enjabonaba los brazos de su esposa.

Kate cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias que le proporcionaba ahora su marido. - has cenado- le preguntó ella en un suspiro.

Si, hemos pedido comida para llevar y he cenado en la oficina, le contesto Connor en el mismo tono de ella.

Me haces un hueco, o el baño es solo para ti, le pregunto al oído, mientras besaba su cuello.

Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, asintió con la cabeza, dejandole espacio a su marido para que se metiera con ella en la bañera, este lo hizo, y siguió con sus caricias, parece, que le había leído la mente, porque el siguió por donde ella lo había dejado a su llegada, pero ya no eran sus manos, eran las manos grandes de un hombre, las que la estaban tocando, pero en su mente seguían siendo las manos de su escritor, que bueno era tener imaginación en aquellas circunstancias.

Mientras el seguía besando su cuello, excitándola cada vez más, hasta que ella se giró y empezó a besarlo, y un beso llevo a otro beso y una caricia a otra caricia, así hasta que se fundieron en uno, e hicieron el amor en su amplia bañera.

_A la mañana siguiente._

Connor desayunaba tranquilamente, mientras Kate se dedicaba a vestir a su niña para el cole.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Connor ya le había preparado el almuerzo a la niña y el desayuno a su mujer y a la pequeña, que se lanzó a su padre para darle un beso, puesto que la noche antes no lo había visto.

En otro lado de la ciudad, la imagen familiar no era tan idílica, Castle con unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta el suelo, con el pijama todavía puesto, el pelo alborotado, y un café solo en la mano, su madre sentada enfrente de él lo observaba, y el observaba su habitación.

Martha rompió el silencio- quién es la que está en tu cuarto... Alice o Adele. O esta vez están las dos- le dijo su madre mientras se bebía su té

Castle se le quedó mirando, -¿¡Qué dices madre !? Yo en mi cuarto, pero quien te crees que soy, por Dios,- cada vez se ponía más nervioso,

Hijo, te conozco, y allí, - dijo señalando cerca de la puerta de su despacho- hay un par de zapatos de mujer de distinto modelo, y querido esas chicas no saben comportarse en casa ajena y arman demasiado alboroto cuando están contigo,

Mientras ella decía eso, aparecían por la puerta las mencionadas antes, vestidas ya para irse buscando el zapato que a cada una le faltaba. Se acercaron las dos hasta Rick, pasando de saludar a la madre de este .

Buenos días dijeron las dos rubias a la vez, besando primero una y después la otra la boca de Castle, nosotras nos vamos ya Richy, dijo Adele mientras acariciaba al escritor, pero … continuo la otra, necesitamos dinero para poder coger un taxi o, las llaves de tu coche,

Os voy a pedir un taxi mejor – dijo Castle mirando a su madre, que ya se había empezado a irritar ante la situación de las dos tipas que se habían acercado a su hijo para sacarle todo lo que pudieran y mas, aunque el también se aprovechara de ellas, su madre seguía pensando que ellas sacaban más de él que él de ellas.

Una vez llamado el taxi las acompañó hasta la puerta y ambas se despidieron de su Richy con un beso a dos bandas.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, su madre lo miraba fijamente- ¿Qué?, estoy soltero no tengo compromiso ninguno y a ellas no les importa- dijo Castle dirigiéndose a su habitación, para arreglarse, puesto que tenía una firma de libros esa misma mañana.

_Horas más tarde en la comisaría_

Se encontraban los cuatros, viendo los vídeos de vigilancia.

Kevin: mira en esta imagen se puede ver a Sophie, persiguiendo a Castle,

Esposito: tío se esta restregando con él, que fuerte.

Cuando se dio cuenta del comentario que hizo, se fijó en la cara de Kate, que se estaba poniendo cada vez más enfadada, por lo que estaba viendo, en las imágenes, .

Se veía a un Castle, totalmente ebrio, un montón de mujeres sobándolo y él sobándolas, una tipa enganchada a su brazo, a Paula intentando que se comportara decentemente al igual que Gina, que se veían impotentes ante la actitud de este.

Peter: mira ahora el señor Castle – dijo mirando a Kate- pasa de nuestra victima, y ésta se va a la barra del bar, parece que esta hablando con alguien , pero no se ve bien.

Es verdad -dijo Kevin- esa persona parece que sabia donde estaban las cámaras porque no se ve en ninguna otra imagen,en esta imagen se ve como le echan algo en la bebida, y nadie se da cuenta.

Kate: pasa un poco más rápido las imágenes a ver donde se dirige nuestra victima.

Kevin: parece que cuando se encontró mal, se fue al baño, tal vez para despejarse, pero ya se le pierde de vista, no se la vuelve a ver.

Tal vez fuera en el baño donde la asesinaron.

Kate: pues, entonces, Espo, Peter, id de nuevo al bar con los técnicos, y revisar los baños, además si mal recuerdo, allí había una salida de emergencias, buscar también huellas o algo que nos indique que pasó.

_Al otro lado de la ciudad._

Señoras y señores, se anuncia que se hará un sorteo entre las 20 primeras personas que han entrado a la firma, donde el premio será el poder desayunar con su escritor favorito... RICHARD CASTLE.

Una escandalera se monto en la librería, cuando hizo su entrada el escritor, para firmar su nueva saga de libros, basada en Jameson Rook, los de Nikki Heat, pasaron a la historia, cuando Kate se fue de su lado, no le apetecía seguir escribiendo sobre ella, o inspirarse en ella, ahora su alter ego Rook sería el protagonista, un personaje a las que las mujeres adoraban y que los hombres deseaban parecerse.

Castle: oye Paula, porque nadie me dijo que tendría que ser sorteado para desayunar con alguien.

Paula: si se te dijo- le contesto con un tono autoritario- pero como estas ausente en las reuniones, y pasas de lo que te decimos, pues esto es lo que consigues, hacer cosas que no te agradan.

-Pues por lo menos espero que gane una chica que este buena-, respondió el escritor.

_Varias horas más tarde. En la comisaria._

Esposito y Peter llegaron con nuevas noticias, que hacían que el caso pareciera que avanzaba algo.

Peter: parece ser, que Sophie, entro en el baño , y que se la llevaron de allí, y la sacaron efectivamente por la puerta de emergencia, lo raro, es que por lo que nos dijo el camarero- miró su libreta , para asegurase de decir bien el nombre- Brian, era raro que no sonase la alarma de apertura, lo que nos hizo fijarnos en que alguien cortó los cables, para que no sonara la alarma.

-Lo que nos lleva al callejón-, continuo Espósito – encontramos esto, - dijo sacando una bolsa con un colgante- que parece ser podría haber pertenecido a la victima, pues aparece con él en los vídeos.

-Ahora nos queda saber como se deshizo del cuerpo- comento Kate.

Salió de la zona de detectives, para coger el teléfono de su despacho, que estaba sonando.

Al rato apareció, y le comunico a sus detectives, que habían encontrado un cadáver, que parecía estar relacionado, con el caso que llevaban.

Se dirigieron hasta el nuevo escenario, la victima era una joven mujer, parecía estar descansando, se la veía tranquila, salvo, en que estaba muerta, sin vida, ya no volvería a tener sueños, ni cumplirlos, todo se acabó para ella, todo.

-Que tenemos Lannie- dijo Kate acercándose a ella.

Lannie: pues, este es más fácil de decirte quién es,- le entregó, un carnet de conducir, con su nombre y dirección-

Kate leyó en voz alta el nombre y la edad de la nueva victima. Margaret Breill, 30 años de New Jersey,-qué hacías aquí Margaret, tan lejos de tu casa- preguntó Kate como esperando una respuesta.

Kevin , respondió a esa pregunta,- pues me parece que fue a una firma de libros- dijo mostrándole el nuevo ejemplar de la última novela de Castle autografiada por éste.

Pues le ha salido caro el venir, continuo Espo

Tendremos que hablar de nuevo con Castle, parece que hay alguien que le ha dado por él, comentó Kate.

Si no ha sido él claro, dijo Peter en voz baja, deseando que no lo escucharan sus compañeros, pero hubo una persona que si lo escuchó, y decidió que mejor pasar de ese comentario, a sabiendas que tal vez en otro tiempo ella habría sacado las mismas conclusiones, dos asesinatos, de dos mujeres atractivas, que estaban relacionadas con el escritor

_En la comisaria_

Pusieron los nuevos datos de la victima, esta fue más fácil, tenia toda la información en su bolso.

Margaret Breill 30 años, una ama de casa de New Jersey, casada con Steve Breill, y madre de un niño de 6 años. -Dijo Kevin acercándose a sus compañeros- quién llama a su marido para darle la noticia, comento el detective

-Llamaré yo- respondió Kate, - yo le daré la noticia al marido, y se fué a su despacho para hacer esa dura llamada.

Al cabo de un rato salió y le pidió esta vez a Esposito y a Ryan que trajeran a Castle a la comisaría, esta vez deberían de interrogarlo, para poder saber que demonios estaba pasando.

Horas más tarde llego el marido de la victima, Kate se acercó para darle el pésame y la mala noticia y hacerles unas preguntas rutinarias, sobre todo el hecho de , qué hacia su mujer en Nueva York.

Señor Breill- le dijo Kate acercándose a él ,- siento mucho la perdida de su mujer.

-Qué le ha pasado, cómo ha sido, quien ha sido-, preguntó el marido aguantando el llanto , y la ira que estaba conteniendo.

Kate: todavía no sabemos quién ha sido el culpable, pero tenga por seguro que daremos con él y que será condenado, pero, necesito saber, ¿Qué hacia su esposa aquí en la ciudad?

S.B: no lo sé, se supone que estaría en la casa con el niño, esta con gripe, pero no sé porque demonios vino, no lo sé.

encontramos esto en su bolso- dijo Kate enseñándole el libro autografiado

Peter lo observó, y su cara de enfado fue a más, - ¿cómo , me esta diciendo que se vino hasta aquí para que ese idiota le firmara un estúpido libro?, …. sabe …. la otra noche discutimos por esto mismo, ella quería venir a la ciudad a conocerlo, pero yo le dije que era una tontería.

En esos momentos Kate vió como entraba Castle en la planta de homicidios , acompañado por Espo Y Ryan, se disculpó del señor Breill, y fue a su encuentro.

Hola Castle, ven, le dijo, señalándole una de las salas de descanso que estaban libres.

El la siguió sin saber exactamente que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué pasa Kate?, ¿por qué has mandado a los chicos a por mi?- le pregunto Castle a la mujer.

-Reconoces a esta mujer Castle- le dijo Kate enseñándole la foto de la última victima.

-Si, la reconozco, estuvo esta mañana en la firma de libros, y después mu fui a desayunar con ella- respondió con naturalidad el escritor.

Kate: me estas diciendo que, desayunaste con esta mujer Castle, mira que la cosa es muy seria, a qué hora fué eso.

Castle: pues sobre las 12 del medio día, creo más o menos ganó un sorteo, en el que el premio era desayunar conmigo y conocerme en persona. ¿Qué está pasando Kate?, ¿Cómo ha muerto?

Kate: No te lo puedo decir Castle

Es que acaso soy sospechoso- espetó el escritor- Kate me conoces, sabes que soy incapaz de hacer algo así, de matar a alguien.

-Lo sé Rick,- le dijo mientras le hacia volver a sentarse y que se calmara,- pero debes de entender que tenemos que saber que hizo ella durante las horas previas a su muerte, lo mismo que excluirte como sospechoso, ¿qué hiciste después de estar con ella?

-Pues seguí con la firma, y después me fui con Paula a la editorial, donde tuve una aburridísima reunión sobre la promoción del nuevo libro- le respondió el escritor.

Salieron de la sala de descanso, y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba la cafetera que en su día regaló a la comisaría.

-quieres un café- le preguntó a la capitana, mientras le atendía con una sonrisa en los labios, por poder estar con ella aunque solo fuera un rato.

-gracias, pero antes debo de entregar las pertenencias mas personales a su marido,- le respondió Kate con la misma sonrisa.

Señor Breill, aquí tiene ,- le dijo entregándole una bolsa con algunos objetos personales que ya habían sido procesados y que no eran de ninguna utilidad, pues no tenían nada.

Gracias, señora, le dijo, espero que pillen pronto al hijo de puta que ha matado a mi esposa, ella era un buena mujer sabe – decía el marido, mientras salia de la sala, pero cuando salió se topó con Castle.

Usted , usted es el culpable de que mi mujer este muerta. Se dirigió hacia el escritor que llevaba dos cafés en las manos y no pudo cubrirse de la agresión del señor Breill, que le propinó varios golpes en la cara y en el torso antes de que los policías lo detuvieran y apartaran del magullado escritor, el cual también se llevó una patada mientras lo alejaban de él.

Kate se acercó corriendo hacia Castle con cara de preocupación, pues en la trifulca con el marido de la victima éste rompió una de las tazas en la cara del escritor, lo que le provocó una pequeña brecha en la frente que sangraba, profusamente.

-Debemos de ir al hospital Rick- le dijo Kate en un tono cariñoso, y con un deje de preocupación

-no, no quiero ir a ningún hospital, estoy bien, de verdad- dijo el escritor

-NO, dijo Kate, deja por lo menos que Lannie tu cure y cosa la herida, por favor, le dijo con una suplica en sus ojos. A lo que Castle no pudo negarse y bajó con ella hasta la morgue, donde ya avisaron a Lannie de su visita

_En la morgue_

Se encontraban ellos dos solos en una de las salas que no estaba siendo "ocupada", Castle sentado en una de las mesas de autopsias con Kate al lado suyo.

Kate le entrego una gasa limpia, y Castle se lo colocó, haciendo una mueca de dolor, a lo que Kate, se acercó a él colocándose entre las piernas del escritor.

-Te duele mucho- le dijo Kate , mientras le cogía la gasa que oprimía la herida, que seguía sangrando, aunque menos que antes .

Lo miró con dulzura, mientras le miraba la herida, rozando su mano con la suya, y acercándose a él.

-Ahora duele menos- le respondió Castle acercando su cara al cuello de la capitana, oliendo así mejor el perfume que tan loco lo volvía.

Lo siento, le dijo ella, debí de suponer que te culparía de la muerte de su mujer y que actuaría de esa forma.

No tienes nada que perdonar, le dijo mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos , esos ojos en los que se dejaría partir la cara, mil veces, con tal de tenerla de nuevo tan cerca como ahora.

Sus cuerpos estaban cerca, muy cerca, ella entre sus piernas, mientras le sujetaba y le limpiaba un poco la herida y los alrededores con algo de suero que había encontrado, lo estaba tratando con mucha delicadeza.

Ella se acercaba más al cuerpo de él, y el la estaba dejando , la estaba dejando que rozara su pecho contra el, la estaba dejando acariciar su cara, mientras ambos se perdían en sus ojos, se miraban intensamente, se lo estaban diciendo todo.

Ahg, dijo el escritor poniendo cara de dolor cuando Kate rozo más fuerte de la cuenta la herida,.

-Perdona, te ha dolido mucho-, dijo Kate, y le dio un tierno beso cerca de la herida. -¿Estas mejor, te duele menos?-

-Con tus besos todo deja de doler-, le respondió Castle

-¿Donde te duele más?, preguntó ella con una sonrisa picara en la cara, y el se señaló un golpe que tenia en la mejilla derecha, a lo que ella respondió dándole otro beso en la mejilla,- ¿donde más? - volvió a preguntar, y esta vez el se señaló el pecho, a la altura de donde latía su corazón, y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de él, hasta dejar al descubierto la zona donde el le había indicado; -Aquí- dijo Kate acariciando el pecho del escritor, lo que hizo que la piel de éste se erizara con el roce de su tacto, el asintió , sin dejar de mirar lo que estaba haciendo, esa mujer le hacía perder los papeles. Ella besó dulcemente el torso de Castle, entreteniéndose en la caricia, volviendo a memorizar esa parte del cuerpo, dándole pequeños besos hasta llegar a su cuello. Paró y miró a los ojos de él que ya estaban oscureciéndose, - donde más- reiteró en la pregunta, aquí contestó él , señalándose los labios, ambos se miraron , sonrieron.

Kate rozó sus labios con los de Castle, este se dejó hacer, en ese momento estaba hipnotizado, no quería pensar, no quería que ella parara, y profundizo el beso, la atrajo hacia él, y ella enredó sus dedos en el corto cabello del escritor.

Sus manos empezaron a colarse por debajo de la blusa de ella, haciéndola gemir en su boca.

La delicadeza con que se tocaban, como si se fueran a romper, era observado desde la habitación contigua por Lannie, que se quedó con la boca abierta, viendo como sus amigos se besaban con desesperación, no sabia si interrumpirlos o dejarlos tranquilos, pero cuando vió que la blusa de ella y la camisa de él estaban a punto caer, y dejarlos medio desnudos a ambos, decidió que ya era hora de hacer su entrada, pero lo hizo con sutileza...(toda la sutileza que podemos ver en Lannie)

-A ver, Castle, que te ha pasado esta vez- dijo la forense entrando de espalda y gritando, para que así sus amigos se pudieran recomponer.

Kate se apartó de él dándose la vuelta y colocándose bien la blusa, mientras que el escritor hacia lo propio con su camisa.

-Huy, que feo , bueno esto son unos 5 puntos y como nuevo, una nueva cicatriz que te hará mas macho- le dijo Lannie a Castle haciéndole sonreír, que ya te vale que no viniste ni a mi boda, y ahora te veo y aquí para coserte, que si no te pegan ni te dignas a bajar a saludarme.

Mientras ella hablaba, Castle miraba con intensidad a Kate, que se había apartado de él y la veía como se estaba acariciando los labios hinchados por los besos que se acababan de dar.

-Oye chico escritor, hazme caso- espeto Lannie, que te estoy hablando, deja de mirarla, le dijo señalando a Kate,- no se va a ir a ninguna parte chico.

-De cuanto estas- le preguntó Castle a Lannie al ver la barriga de esta.

De 6 meses, y si, ya sé que parece que estoy de más, pero es que el niño es enorme.

-Enhorabuena, - le dijo Castle abrazándola y dando le un beso, lo que hizo que la forense se pusiera roja.

-Para chico, o esa que está ahí, dijo señalando a Kate me mata-

No digas tonterías Lannie, le respondió Kate ; lo que tu digas Kaitie, dijo la forense en tono burlón.

Bueno esto ya esta Castle, espero verte pronto.

Yo también Lannie, oye, ¿qué va a ser un chico?, ¿Cómo se va a llamar?

Si Castle sera niño, y estamos dudando entre Andrew o Paul, no se ya veremos,según Javi, cuando nazca y le veamos la cara así sera el nombre.

Buena idea, la volvió a abrazar ya despedirse, saliendo de la sala,dejando a tras a Beckett.

Lannie paro a su amiga antes de que saliera,- Kate, no sé lo que os está pasando, pero uno de los dos o los dos vais a salir demasiado dolidos-

No sé a que te refieres Lannie- prosiguió Kate con la intención de salir y encontrase con Castle.

Llevas el lápiz de labios corrido querida- Kate se toco los labios- ja ves, a eso me refiero, os he visto, y no me digas que no ha pasado nada que si no llego a aparecer os lo montáis aquí mismo.

Vale, si ha pasado algo, que ni yo misma puedo describir, pero mejor lo hablamos mas tarde por favor ahora no, respondió Kate ante las inquisitivas preguntas y el sentirse acorralada por su amiga.

Al salir de la sala, Castle la estaba esperando al lado del ascensor, y cuando ella llego a la altura de éste, él le vio la cara que llevaba y le pregunto- qué te ha dicho, ha visto algo.

Tu que crees Castle,- pues yo creo, prosiguió este,- que nos ha visto, y que te ha preguntado por lo que nos pasa.

Pues eso mismo. Replico Kate

Debemos de hablar de lo que nos ha pasado allí antes,- le sugirió Castle.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, sin saber que decirle, hasta que al final habló, -Castle, mejor lo dejamos pasar vale, como si no hubiese pasado nada . Dijo mientras entraba en el ascensor seguida del escritor.

NO Kate, no podemos hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, mira para mi esto que ha pasado antes significa mucho para mi, y si ha significado también algo para ti, volvamos a vernos, pero esta vez fuera de aquí, fuera de miradas curiosas, y de interrupciones.

Te espero en el bar del Four Seasons, a las 6 de la tarde, te esperare, sólo 5 minutos, si no llegas en ese intervalo máximo de tiempo, te olvidas de mi para siempre, y si por este caso debes de ponerte en contacto conmigo o comunicarme cualquier cosa, manda a alguien en tu lugar ya sea para traerme o para hablar.

Y salió del ascensor, dejándola, con la palabra en la boca, sin poder responderle, sin poder decir lo que sentía y como se sentía.

Pasaron las horas,el ya estaba en el bar donde había quedado con ella, eran las 5 y media de la tarde y ella no había ni rastro de ella,ni un mensaje nada de nada.

Mientras en la oficina de Beckett, ella miraba el reloj, las 5 y media, no sabia que hacer. Así que se levantó de golpe, se dirigió con paso decidido hacia el ascensor, cogió el coche oficial, y se dirigió hacia donde su corazón le decía que debía de ir.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 10**_

Y allí se encontraba él, sentado en el bar, tomándose su bourbon, solo con hielo en un vaso on the rock, observando como el hielo se iba derritiendo y mezclándose con el ámbar de su bebida, miró su reloj, las 6 y ella sin aparecer, ya sólo quedaban 5 minutos, sólo 5 minutos de extra, para saber si lo seguía queriendo o lo que fuese que le pasase a ella por la cabeza, esos serian los 5 minutos más largos de su vida, la hora tope, la no vuelta a tras en sus vidas.

Pero en que estaba pensando, ella se fue de su lado hace ya cuatro años, bueno realmente dentro de 1 mes, 2 semanas 3, días y , volvió a mirar su reloj, 2 horas y 24 minutos y serian 5 años. El tiempo sin ella era como una condena para él, pero, y si ella no apareciera, esta condena que podría ser durante unos años, se convertiría en cadena perpetua.

Sentada en su coche, con el motor aún encendido, mira el reloj del salpicadero, las 6 de la tarde, su hora límite, 5 minutos extra por si se retrasa, que hacer, bajar e ir a su encuentro o dar media vuelta y volver a su hogar, pero dicen que el hogar se encuentra donde esta el corazón, y el de ella, esta dividido en dos, una mitad con ojos azules, sonrisa de ensueño, se encuentra en el bar de ese hotel, seguramente tomándose un bourbon solo con hielo, y la otra también con ojos azules, y lo más bonito y perfecto que ha hecho en su vida, y un marido que la quería , que la respetaba y que adoraba a su pequeño tesoro. Han pasado cuatro años, dentro de 1 mes,2 semanas 3, días serán 5 años, sin verlo, sin tocarlo, sin su café matutino con forma de corazón en la crema, sin sus besos, sus juegos, sin él. Él era su todo, se acostumbró a vivir por él, pero el destino es cruel y se tuvo que alejar del hombre que más ha amado en su vida. Cogió aire pausadamente, suspiro después y tomó la decisión que quizás volvería a cambia su vida, otra vez.

Volvió a mirar su reloj, las 6:05, la hora limite y ella no ha venido, todo era un espejismo y encima hoy en el bar del hotel un pianista tocando Times goes by.

Se terminó su bourbon de un trago y se levantó, se fué a dar la vuelta,...ese olor... ese olor tan dulce , a ella, olía a cerezas, olía a ella, el miedo, se apoderó de él en ese instante, si se giraba y no estuviera, y sólo fuera su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada de nuevo, pero no, notaba su presencia, se decidió a hablar sin girarse, la música le inspiró, y le dijo- De todos los bares de esta ciudad, tuviste que entrar en el mio- se giró y se topó con sus ojos, y le regalo una dulce sonrisa, pero ella no se quedó atrás y le dió la mejor replica posible.

-Castle, ni tu eres Rick Blaine, ni yo Ilsa Lund, y este no es tu bar- se aceró a él dándole un beso en la mejilla- me invitas a una copa, o el bar ha cerrado ya,- susurró dulcemente en su oído, provocando un escalofrío por la espalda ,de este.

Castle: pensé que ya no vendrías,- le indicó mientras la acompañaba hasta su asiento, retirándole la silla.

Kate: estuve a punto de no hacerlo Castle, llevo aparcada en la puerta del hotel casi 15 minutos, sin saber que hacer- le dijo , mirándole a los ojos-

Castle: pero has venido y eso es lo más importante, ¿lo de siempre?- le preguntó, mientras hacia un gesto al camarero para que se acercara a ellos, para tomar nota-

Kate asintió, y él le pidió una copa de tinto, y otro bourbon para él. Cuando el camarero apareció con las bebidas, Kate tomo un sorbo de su vino cerró los ojos saboreando y encontrando los matices que encontraba en ese caldo. Él la miró, adoraba verla disfrutar de algo tan sencillo y simple como el sorbo de un vino.

El silencio volvió a implantarse entre ellos, esperando a que , algunos de los dos decidiera que ya era hora romperlo. Castle fué el que dió el primer paso.

Castle: Kate, ¿ qué nos pasó?, ¿por qué te fuiste, hice algo mal?, porque te juro por Dios, que si hice o dije algo que no debía, creo que he cumplido mi penitencia, y te pido perdón, por lo que sea, pero perdóname, - dijo en una suplica- estar sin ti es lo que más me duele en la vida, no pensaba que dolería tanto el no tenerte, fui un idiota al pensar que podía estar con otras mujeres para olvidarte, pero no puedo. Ni puedo ni quiero olvidarte, Kate.

Kate, mírame a los ojos, por favor- le dijo cogiendo su barbilla y obligándola a que lo mirara- te quiero más que a mi vida Kate, ¿Tu me quieres?, ¿ me has querido alguna vez?

Ahora era el turno de Kate para poder sincerarse con él, las manos de ella temblaban ante la declaración que le acababa de ofrecer. Él que vió como le temblaban las manos se los cogió y empezó a acariciarselas con dulzura, para que ella tomara confianza para hablar.

Kate: Rick, yo...- comenzó a decir – yo te he querido con toda mi alma, llegué a pensar que sin tus besos y tus manos, que sin ti, moriría.

Castle, yo no te quiero – la cara de Castle cambió de repente, que le quería decir que no lo quería, pero, que hacia aquí entonces- déjame terminar, por favor, prosiguió Kate-; Castle yo te amo, como nunca podre amar a nadie en mi vida, pero las cosas han cambiado demasiado, la persona con la que estoy no se merece que le haga daño.

Castle no dejó de acariciarla, y de mirarla a los ojos, sabía que decía la verdad , que realmente lo amaba, pero todavía no le había dicho porque se fué.

Castle: y yo si me merecí que me lo hicieras, Kate.

Kate: no, no te mereces el daño que te he hecho, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado.

Castle: pero si el presente, el aquí y el ahora- dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella

Kate veía como todo pasaba a cámara lenta, veía como Castle se le iba acercando, como sus labios rozaron los suyos, como sus manos la acercaban a él y como ella respondía al beso que le estaba dando.

Que bien saben los besos cuando son correspondidos, cuando son besos de amor, de pasión, de deseo, besos anhelados por años.

Cuando el aire les apremiaba, separaron sus labios y juntaros sus frentes, se miraron y se les escapó a ambos una sonrrisilla.

Tenemos nuestra habitación – dijo Castle- quieres que subamos, para que podamos hablar con más tranquilidad.

Ella asintió, y se fueron cogidos de la mano y en silencio hacia el ascensor. Ya en el, se fueron al fondo, él se colocó detrás de ella, y comenzó a besar su cuello, y a acariciar su espalda por debajo de su blusa, ella se pegaba más a el, buscado el máximo contacto, empezaba a notar la erección de él sobre su trasero, y eso la estaba excitando. La mano de ella, decidió que también podía hacer algo ,y la echó atrás y empezó a acariciar el bulto del pantalón de su escritor.

Su escritor, siempre había sido suyo, que bien suena, su escritor, de nadie más, sólo de ella, en el fondo sabia que se pertenecían, eran el uno del otro, y lo que estaba pasando en ese ascensor era prueba de ello.

La mano de él decidió que era mejor pasearse por la parte delantera , acarició sus pechos, los apretó y los pellizco, haciendo que ella aguantara un gemido que estaba apunto de salir de su boca. En cualquier momento alguien podía entrar en el ascensor y pillarlos, pero eso le estaba dando más emoción al asunto.

Mientras su mano izquierda se entretenía con su pecho, la mano derecha bajó hasta la cintura de su pantalón, colándose, ente la tela y la piel, llegando hasta su mayor tesoro, la acarició y notaba como se iba poniendo cada vez mas húmeda, cuando le introdujo uno de sus dedos, ella dió un respingo, y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. La estaba volviendo loca, la boca de el en su cuello besándolo y susurrándole lo mucho que la deseaba,lo hermosa que estaba, y sus manos jugando con su cuerpo.

Con cierta habilidad, ella consiguió bajar la cremallera del pantalón de él y con tiento, liberar su miembro de sus boxers, y acariciarlo, a ese juego también sabía jugar ella y comenzó a acariciarlo,apretándolo suavemente mientras deslizaba su mano arriba y abajo, provocando ahogados gemidos en el oído de ella.

Castle: no sabes lo que me haces.

Kate: ni tu a mi- le dijo buscando su boca.

En ese momento, el ascensor se paró, lo que hizo que él apartara sus manos de la parte delantera de ella, pero ella seguía con su juego , a ver si era capaz de aguantar con público.

Entraron una pareja de ancianos, y un grupo de turistas, que seguro que se dirigían, al restaurante ubicado en la última planta del hotel. Ellos se fueron a la parte de atrás del ascensor para seguir con su juego.

Castle: eres mala Beckett, eres muy mala, esto te lo voy a cobrar.- le dijo en el oído- ella no paraba de rozarse con él y de tocarlo, - se mordía el labio intentando que no se notara nada, que nadie se diera cuenta lo que ella le estaba haciendo.

Dios que lento va este ascensor, que vaya más rápido que no aguanto más- pensaba Castle con cada movimiento de las deliciosas manos de Kate-

Llegaron a su planta, Kate antes de salir, volvió a acomodar la entrepierna de Castle, y éste no se separaba de ella, su excitación era mas que palpable.

Salieron del ascensor a trompicones, y se dirigieron a la suite que en un tiempo, los vieron amarse.

Castle, sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta la tarjeta que daba paso a la habitación, entraron en ella besándose, la ropa de ambos iba desapareciendo de sus cuerpos camino del dormitorio, cuando fue el tiempo de los pantalones tuvieron que parase un momento porque si no se caerían, los tiraron, y siguieron entre risas besos y caricias, hasta llegar a la cama.

Ya sólo les quedaba la ropa interior. Que no tardó en desaparecer.

-Te he echado de menos Kate- , y en ese momento Castle se hincó de rodillas y se colocó entre las piernas de ella, ella se humedecía con cada palabra de él, su boca cubrió su palpitante clítoris, acariciándolo con la lengua. Ella se sujetaba en los anchos hombros de Castle.

-Me moría por hacerte esto- dijo Castle bruscamente.

-¡Oh Dios!- respondió ella.

En la primera caricia de su lengua la hizo perder el poco sentido que le quedaba, la besó suave y lentamente, lo que hizo que se excitara más, fue acompañando los besos con caricias. Ella ya estaba deseosa de que la poseyera

-Que bien sabes- le dijo mientras seguía acariciando el interior de los muslos, prosiguió trazando círculos con su lengua sobre el duro montículo con suaves golpes. Kate movía las caderas; cuanto más la tocaba Castle , más sensible se volvía ella.

-Rick- dijo Kate en un gemido- por favor, por favor, quiero sentirte dentro.

No se hizo más de rogar, La agarró por la nalgas, haciendo que ella lo envolviera con su piernas. La llevo hasta la cama depositándola con dulzura.

La recorrió con la mirada, una mirada intensa llena de deseo, pellizcó sus pechos entre sus dedos expertos, los acarició y besó.

Apartó las piernas de ella, abriéndose paso dentro de ella – Dios, que bien se está dentro de ti...- susurró- te he necesitado tanto.

El tamaño de su miembro era como hecho a medida para ella. Apoyándose en los codos, Kate vió como el entraba y salía de ella. Aquella imagen la excitaba aún más. Kate besó sus labios, mirándolo a los ojos, no necesitaba estaba vez usar su imaginación, era él , el que le estaba haciendo el amor apasionadamente.

-Por favor...- susurró, se sentía vacía sin él. Se sentía así desde que lo dejó.

La volvió a penetrar, con un gemido grutural de placer.

Que Dios la perdonara, amaba tanto a ese hombre..

-Te necesito- le dijo ella; arrastrándolo hacia ella, quería sentir su cuerpo encima suyo, el placer amenazaba con arrastrarla.

-Yo también te necesito- decía, mientras seguía meciendo sus caderas a un ritmo pausado y regular.

Las embestidas fluidas y rítmicas la estaban volviendo loca, se le tensaba todo el cuerpo con la urgencia de un orgasmo, de necesidad, levantaba sus caderas para acudir al encuentro de los envites que le proporcionaba. Estaba tan duro, era tan maravilloso volver a estar con él, oler su piel y sentir su cuerpo bajo sus manos

-Más fuerte...- exigió ella agarrando su culo prieto con ambas manos. Arqueó la espalda, presionando la cabeza contra las sabanas de seda, mientras su clímax alcanzaba cotas inimaginables- Más , más fuerte.

La sujetó por la cintura haciendo que se incorporar para ver en sus ojos el placer que le estaba dando, Castle le dio lo que pedía. Sus violentas acometidas la hicieron correrse de inmediato.

Unas embestidas más y él la siguió en el orgasmo, emitió ese ruidito sexy que tan caliente la ponía, era una mezcla de gruñido y jadeo, era mejor que cualquier palabra que él le pudiera decir.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras compartían los fluidos del orgasmo .

-Te quiero- Dijeron los dos al unísono, con voz ronca temblando todavía por la intensidad de sus orgasmos

No podían apartar la mirada el uno del otro, no se atrevían a creer lo que acababan de hacer.

Castle se tumbó a un lado arrastrándola hacia él, besando la sien de su musa, ella se recostó en el pecho de el, que estaba todavía intentando controlar la respiración.

Se volvieron a mirar y a besar.

Una vez controlada su respiración y la excitación que todavía le quedaba, ella lo miró a los ojos,- me tengo que ir, me están esperando en casa-

-No puedes quedarte un rato más, no creo que tu marido se enfade si llegas un poco más tarde – dijo él, - te quiero un poco más para mi.

-Ojalá pudiera quedarme más rato, de verdad Rick, pero no puedo- dijo pensando no en su marido, sino en su hija, que la estaría esperando para cenar y para que la bañara, pero eso no se lo iba a decir, por ahora.

Se levantó de la cama dejando que el se deleitara con la desnudez de ella, se dirigió al baño, para darse una ducha antes de volver a su casa.

Una vez aseada, vió que seguía en la cama con un brazo tapándose los ojos; se sentó a su vera, e hizo que girara para verla.

-Castle, por favor, mírame- dijo dulcemente, acariciando y besando su torso desnudo y sudoroso.

Se apartó la mano y la atrajo hacia el volviéndola a besar -te necesito, no me he dado cuenta de lo que te necesito-

-Yo También, pero debo volver, de verdad-le susurró, lo volvió a besar, sus besos eran adictivos.

Comenzó a buscar su ropa, que estaba desperdigada, por la habitación, el seguía en la enorme cama , pero esta vez se sentó y la observó recoger la ropa de ambos.

-Quiero volver a verte Kate, ahora si que necesito volver a tenerte, no sé como lo haremos, pero tengo que estar otra vez contigo-

-Castle, sabes que va a ser difícil que nos veamos, en estas mismas circunstancias,- eso hizo que Castle agachara la cara, y pensara para sí mismo, _he sido un polvo que quita el calenton- _pero, prosiguió Kate, puedes ayudarnos en este caso, así nos veremos y si tenemos un momento, podemos "vernos"- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él y se despedía con un beso.

-¿Hasta mañana?- le preguntó Kate saliendo de la habitación

-Mañana nos vemos – le respondió con una sonrisa y dejándose caer en el mullido colchón

Ya en su coche, Kate se adecentó un poco antes de ir a su casa, eran las las 8 de la tarde/noche, habían pasado dos horas, y para ella era como si hubiesen sido sólo unos minutos, desde luego con él, el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido

Al abrir la puerta de su casa, su hija corrió y salto a sus brazos, gritando- MAMI, MAMI,- ella la cogió al vuelo y la lleno de besos, lo que hizo reír a la niña.

-Como está lo que más quiero- le dijo a su pequeña aún en brazos.

-Me he caído hoy en el cole mami, y me he echo una herida muy fea, casi me desangro mami-

-A sí- le dijo Kate – a ver donde te ha hecho daño.

La pequeña le señaló la rodilla derecha, y Kate se lo miró.

-y esta tirita tan bonita, quién te la ha puesto- le pregunto Kate

Mami no es bonita es fea, muy fea es blanca, quiero que me pongas una de princesas y que me la cures tu , la seño no me ha dado el beso de cura cura

Su marido estaba en el salón viendo la interacción de sus dos mujeres, debía de esperar a que la niña le contara todo a su madre, para poder hablar él con ella.

Kate lo saludo con un beso,- Hola cariño- le dijo mirándolo tiernamente, y se dirigió con su pequeña al baño de la niña para bañarla y cambiarle el apósito que tenia en el rodilla.

Lleno la bañera, y comprobó la temperatura de esta, la desvistió y la metió en la bañera, - además de caerte en el cole, qué has aprendido hoy cielo- le preguntaba mientras le lavaba su suave pelo.

Hemos estado aprendiendo el abracadario, mami, sabes es muy difícil, -

Cielo , se dice abecedario- le dijo ella lentamente

Seguro mami, porque a mi me parece que suena mejor como yo lo digo-

Segurísimo, cielo, además, quien es la mama más lista_ le dijo Kate a la niña.

Tu mami, tu eres la mas lista, pues mami ya me lo se, mira que empiezo mami escúchame- le dijo la pequeña haciendo que su madre la mirara, y comenzó a recitar el abecedario al completo sin equivocarse en ningún momento .

Muy bien cariño- estoy muy orgullosa de ti

Lo sé mami- dijo riéndose y haciendo una bola con la espuma del jabón que luego le sopló a su madre.

!Bicho¡- le grito su madre mientras se reía.

La sacó del baño y la envolvió en una toalla enorme , la llevo hasta su cuarto, donde la empezó a secar el cuerpo y le curo la herida de la rodilla- -ahg mami, duele- dijo C.j, Kate le dió un beso en la rodilla una vez que le puso el apósito, con dibujos de princesa,- te duele menos cariño- dijo con voz muy dulce

Tus besos me curan siempre mami, son besos cura cura- Kate se rió y recordó lo que paso en la morgue con Castle y con los besos cura cura como decía su niña.

Le puso su pijama, le seco el pelo, y se la llevó de nuevo al comedor, donde la cena ya estaba preparada. La cena transcurrió tranquila, salvo cuando la niña decidía hacer alguna gamberrada para llamar la atención, casi siempre de su madre.

Al terminar la cena, decidieron que la pequeña viera algo en la tele y luego a lavarse los dientes y a leerle un cuento para dormir. Cuando Christine, ya estaba metida en la cama y dormida, Kate salió al salón , donde la esperaba Connor con una copa de vino y algo de música puesta, ahora tocaba el momento de los adultos.

Connor se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente, y después en los labios pero la notó rara,- ¿qué te pasa Kate?

-No me pasa nada, sólo es que estoy cansada, el caso que tienen los chicos entre mano es complicado y estoy cansada de revisar informes y hacer estadísticas y evaluaciones- le respondió

Connor se la quedó mirando, intentado descifrar si eso era lo que realmente le rondaba por la cabeza – Kate, no tienes porque participar en los casos, ese ya no es tu trabajo, tienes a buenos detectives que hacen ese trabajo.

Por cierto, me he pasado esta tarde por la comisaría para darte una sorpresa y no estabas, ¿Donde te habías metido. Que ni los chicos sabían donde estabas?-


	10. Chapter 10

_Por cierto, me he pasado esta tarde por la comisaría para darte una sorpresa y no estabas, ¿Donde te habías metido. Que ni los chicos sabían donde estabas?-_

**Capitulo 10**

Fui a comprobar una coartada,- dijo Kate-

¿Y por eso has tardado, dos horas desde que saliste de la comisaria? -Preguntaba Connor desconfiado ante su respuesta.-

Si Connor, he tardado dos horas, en comprobar una coartada- contesto ya molesta por el interrogatorio que le estaba haciendo su marido

De quién era la coartada- volvió a preguntar Connor.

Por qué no haces la pregunta que quieres hacerme de una vez Connor y te dejas de dar rodeos- Kate ya se estaba molestando ante las preguntas.

Vale, ¿Has visto a Castle, era su coartada la que querías comprobar, porque por lo que vi, los asesinatos tienen que ver con él? -pregunto ya decidido a saber que pasaba.

Kate empezó a dar vueltas por el salón, buscando las palabras correctas- Si, era su coartada la que fui a comprobar, y me entretuve hablando con él-

Perdona , como que hablando con él, no le habrás dicho, sabes lo que te juegas- Dijo Connor de un tirón mientras se levantaba del sillón donde estaba sentado.

Kate lo miró sorprendida- Pero crees que soy estúpida, que no se lo que está en juego, crees que sería capaz de ponerla en peligro – dijo señalando la habitación de la pequeña.

No claro que no, perdona-le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, y la abrazaba-

Kate empezó a sollozar, pensando en todo lo que paso hace casi 5 años.

**_Flashback_**

_Doctor: Bueno señorita Beckett, aquí tiene los resultados, sus malestares no se deben a nada malo, enhorabuena, esta usted embarazada._

_COMO... No puede ser, si … si .. el mes pasado tuve la regla,si lo estuviera, no me vendría, esos resultados están equivocados doctor, vuélvalos a repetir - decía una Kate nerviosa_

_Los resultados están bien señorita Beckett, hay muchas mujeres , aunque no es lo habitual, que aún estando embarazadas pueden ovular durante un tiempo, por cierto, no quieres saber de cuanto está- le dijo el doctor_

_Si claro, que me gustaría saberlo- termino de decir mientras se cogía la cabeza con ambas manos, intentando, descifrar cuando pudo ocurrir._

_Está de casi 3 meses, para ser exactos de unas 13 semanas, señorita Beckett, no la veo muy contenta que digamos, acaso no es deseado- pregunto por ultimo el doctor, viendo el estado en el que se encontraba su paciente._

_No es que no sea deseado, más bien, inesperado no tenia planeado quedarme embarazada en estos momentos, más adelante si, después de haberme casado, me quedan unos 6 meses para mi boda, doctor, que a lo tonto o me caso o doy a luz- dijo ya con una sonrisa en los labios, pensando en como le diría a su futuro marido, que iban a ser padres antes de lo planeado._

_Pues entonces mi enhorabuena por las dos cosas- dijo el doctor._

_Kate salía de la consulta de su ginecólogo en Washington, era un buen día para dar un paseo hasta el apartamento que tenia alquilado allí; de repente, su móvil empezó a sonar, sacándola de su fantasía imaginándose a su bebe y al feliz padre a su lado, era un mensaje de texto de un numero desconocido, se decidió abrir el mensaje y leerlo-** Buenos días Kate, enhorabuena por su embarazo, creo que deberíamos hablar las cosas han dado un cambio, y creo que le puede interesar la información que le afectara a usted y a ese futuro bebe que espera, nos veremos en el monumento a Lincon esta noche digamos a las 9.**_

_**Atentamente: Senador Willian H Bracken.**_

**_Fin Flashback_**

Connor la saco de su pensamiento, mientras le acariciaba la espalda, y le decía cosas para que se quitara los malos pensamientos y los malos momentos que el sabía que había sufrido.

Lo siento, se que has hecho muchos sacrificios por ella, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que todavía no estáis a salvo y yo me sentiría culpable si os pasase algo a alguna de las dos- le decía , mientras le besaba la sien-

Lo sé Connor, lo sé, sólo , ten confianza en mi por favor, con respecto a la niña ten confianza, por favor- le dijo mientras se apartaba de el e iba a su habitación

Al día siguiente ya en comisaría

La cosa, seguía su curso, ya sabían desde muy temprano, los últimos movimientos de la última victima, después de su brunch con Castle, se quedo un rato más en la cafetería disfrutando de su suerte, conocer a su escritor favorito, conocerlo en persona, dios se sentía afortunada por haberlo conocido.

Una camarera dijo haber visto a alguien sentarse con la joven, que estuvo hablando con ella durante mucho tiempo, inclusive se tomaron algo , y luego salieron juntas, tanto la joven como la otra persona, pero que ella no les atendió y que no se fijo mucho, puesto que cuando entro el escritor en la cafetería se lleno de golpe y había demasiada gente.

Pero las cámaras de seguridad de la calle no dieron mucha mas información, efectivamente se veía a la joven como iba ya algo mareada acompañada por alguien, pero no se veía con suficiente claridad

Kate optó por revisar la correspondencia del escritor, por si había algo en las cartas de sus fans que llevara a alguna pista, tal vez era un perturbado que quería llamar su atención. Era demasiada casualidad que dos chicas murieran después de haber estado en contacto con el escritor.

Ryan, Espo, O´Hara- llamó Beckett- quiero que reviséis la correspondencia de Castle , ya esta cursada la orden y tenemos permiso para leerlas, puede que en ellas encontremos algo que nos de una pista solida sobre quien es nuestro asesino.

Los tres detectives asintieron y fueron a buscar la correspondencia para poder revisarla.

A media mañana, aparecía por el ascensor un sonriente Castle con dos cafés en la mano, vió a lo lejos a sus antiguos amigos y compañeros, y se fue acercando donde estaban ellos que lo esperaban sonrientes, puesto que el día que llevó los DVD´s ellos,no se encontraban en comisaria , bueno Ryan si, pero estaba digamos que un poco ocupado encargándose de un "problemilla".

Hola chicos- les dijo Castle con una sonrisa y abrazando primero a Espo y luego a Ryan- ambos detectives lo saludaron con la misma efusividad ; os he echado de menos chico – decía Castle mirando por todos lados buscando a alguien-

Si Buscas a nuestra capitana está en una reunión en la central, ya sabes cosas de ascender, que tienes más papeleo-dijo Espo- con lo que le gustaba a ella cuando era detective eso de rellenar informes- continuó de forma irónica Ryan.

¿Como es como capitana, es como Gates o como Montgomery? - pregunto de forma chistosa

Digamos que es una mezcla de ambos con el toque Beckett que la caracteriza- dijo Javi, con el asentimiento de su compañero.

Es decir, que es muy mandona- terminó por decir Castle

¿quien es mandona?- se escuchó la voz de Beckett detrás del escritor-

Estooo... pues...Jenny, Jenny es la mandona uf,- dijo Ryan para salir del apuro en el que se encontraban

Vale,- dijo Kate sin mucha convicción- mientras Castle le entregaba su café preguntándole- ¿sigues tomando el café como antes?; Si, gracias Castle, le dijo mientras cogía el café de las manos de su escritor y rozando sus dedos mientras lo hacia.

Chicos, Castle ha venido para echaros una mano con su correo,así que cuando llegue Peter con las cartas que se ponga con vosotros a leer, que si no recuerdo mal se le daba muy bien- dijo Kate mientras entraba en su despacho con una sonrisa triunfante ante la mirada de Castle, que se esperaba poner "su silla" en el despacho de ella.

Pasaban las horas y los montones de cartas de los fans, ya fueran aquellas que elogiaban su trabajo, como las que le pedían matrimonio, relaciones sexuales, que fueran el padre de sus hijos y alguna que otra perturbada/o, no conseguían mucho, y las cartas parecían que nunca acababan; en ese momento entró Beckett donde se encontraban los chicos para informarles que había un nuevo asesinato y que sabían que estaba relacionado con su caso, pues, digamoslo así, el asesino ha dejado una nota para el señor Castle- comento la capitana saliendo de esa oficina y encaminándose hacia el ascensor, mientras era seguida por los detectives y por el chico escritor/asesor de la policía.

Al parecer el asesinato había sido a unas escasas manzanas de la comisaria y tardaron poco, ya se encontraba la forense arrodillada cerca del cadáver, esta vez de un chica muy joven.

Lannie se levantó cuando los vió llegar entregándole una nota, Kate la cogió y la leyó para sus detectives-"_** Rick Castle,ya van tres... deja ya de hacer como que no existo..."**_

Kate se giró hacia sus chicos, se quedo mirando a Castle diciéndole a este último si conocía a la última victima. Rick se acerco un poco y se puso blanco.

Es la chica de la cafetería, la que me ha atendido- dijo un Castle compungido.

No la conocía , sólo la he visto esta mañana cuando compre los cafés y un bollo que me compre para el camino.

Rick- le dijo Kate con mucho tacto – viste algo extraño, alguien te seguía, algo, intenta recordar.

Nada no he visto nada fuera de lo común de verdad Kate- dijo Castle- la chica era muy simpática y amable y yo le respondí con la misma- continuaba él sin poder mirar el cadáver de la chica.

Kate mandó a los detectives a que hablaran con los posibles testigos que encontraran.

La chica se llamaba Nora Martin- dijo Lannie- al menos es lo que pone en la chapa de su uniforme.

Me puedes decir, cual crees que ha sido la causa de la muerte- pregunto Kate

Lannie movió el cuerpo de la chica mostrando una herida en la base del cráneo de la joven- puede que fuera por culpa de este golpe, desde luego esta chica se defendió- dijo señalando heridas defensivas que tenía en ambas manos- puede que tengamos suerte y en el forcejeo arañara a su agresor – decía mientras cogía las manos y señalaba las uñas, y todavía está en la primera fase, está en Argor Mortis, por la temperatura del hígado , llevar muerta menos de 4 horas.

Gracias Lannie,- dijo Kate- Espósito; llamó Kate , este vino corriendo

Dime Jefa, dijo el moreno al llegar a su altura

Saca fotos de todos los mirones, nuestra victima hace menos de 4 horas que murió, y encima está obsesionado con Castle, puede que esté rondando, y así poder comprobar con los vídeos que tenemos- termino por decir la capitana

Castle y Beckett se dirigieron al coche de esta última, ya en el coche, Kate se giró hacia Rick- Hey Rick, no es culpa tuya, el asesino está obsesionado contigo, eso está claro, ahora ya sabemos que buscar n las cartas, daremos con el-

No es eso Kate, -intervino Castle- tengo miedo que ese loco, le haga daño a mi madre a mi hija, a ti-termino diciendo esto último mirando a los ojos de Kate

_Ya en comisaria._

Ryan y Castle, se dedicaban a apartar las cartas y correos electrónicos de los fans perturbados de los fans más " normales".

Hey Bro- dijo Javi entrando en la sala- tenemos algo, Lannie ha encontrado restos de de ADN debajo de las uñas de Nora, resulta que nuestro asesino, es asesina,así que centraros solo en las cartas y correos de mujeres.

Fantástico, eso solo nos deja unas 500, apenas si podemos reducir nuestra búsqueda- dijo Castle cabizbajo -

Tio, es buscar a alguna de tus ex novias que estén furiosas contigo jaja- comentó Peter, en tono chistoso.-

Tu eres tonto o te lo haces, mira a estas mujeres, a ti te parece que lo que les ha pasado es para que te burles- dijo Ryan sumamente enfadado, mientras señalaba las fotos donde aparecían la victimas sonrientes – si te llega a escuchar la capitana , ten por seguro que mandaría a dirigir el trafico,- esto último lo dijo saliendo de la sala donde se encontraban, camino de la sala del café.

Kate salió al escuchar el escándalo que acababa de producirse allí mismo, y vió a Ryan salir de alli, ya Peter con la mirada gacha, luego preguntaría que es lo que pasaba, de seguro que su nuevo detective, había hecho algún comentario indebido.

Esposito la puso al día con las nuevas pistas, la chica aunque tenia un golpe en la base del cráneo también murió por asfixia provocado por estrangulación , la chica había salido a fumar en su descanso y se vió sorprendida, pero se pudo defender. La asesina esta ves no pudo darle el rohypnol , y se deicidio por sorprenderla, el golpe de la cabeza fue para poder inmovilizarla y asi estrangularla, todavía no sabemos con que tipo de material lo hizo, Lannie intuye que no fué con una cuerda, ni nada trenzado, tal vez tela, pero no hay muestras lo suficientemente grandes para poder saber que clase de material.

Kate se giró a Castle- ¿te encuentras bien?, no te culpes- le dijo como si le leyera el pensamiento.

Castle se quedó mirándola- como quieres que no me sienta culpable, hay una asesina obsesionada conmigo, que cree que la tengo que conocer, o que cree tener una relación conmigo y la toma con aquellas mujeres con las que soy simpático o amable-

Daremos con ella, la atraparemos, te lo aseguro, no puede pasar desapercibida tanto tiempo, cometerá un error y la cogeremos- sentenció Kate,- ahora deberías irte a casa, hoy ha sido un día duro, apenas si has almorzado, mañana vuelve, y continuaremos,¿vale?.

¿Tu no te vas?- pregunto Castle

No, todavía me queda revisar unos informes y tardaré un poco , vete tu- terminó por decirle Kate

Decidió caminar un poco antes de ir a su casa, mientras paseaba, vió en un parque no muy lejos de la comisaria, a Jenny, la mujer de Kevin, no sabía si acercarse a ella, temiendo que la perturbada lo estuviera siguiendo y le hiciera daño, pero vió que estaba con Bobbie, el hijo mayor de Kevin y de ella y le hacía ilusión saludarlo, así que se decidió y se acercó, salundandola a lo lejos.

¡Jenny!- dijo el escritor mientras movía la mano

¡Rick!- respondió ella señalandole que se acercara, pues tenia a su bebe en brazos y quería que Richard la conociera.

Estas guapísima- dijo Castle dándole dos besos, y mirando a la pequeña en brazos de su madre-

Quién es esta monada Jenny- pregunto el escritor-; Pues te presento a Sara, mi pequeño tesoro

Hola pequeñaja,- saludo Rick – la niña que era bastante tímida escondió su carita en el pecho de su madre- ¿qué edad tiene?- pregunto el escritor

! año y medio, por eso no la dejo jugar todavía con los mayores, - dijo Jennt mientras señalaba la zona de juegos-

Ese que está allí en Bobbie, que grande está- dijo Castle- Junto al niño había una niña de jugando con él la mar de distraída.

¿Y la niña que está con Bobbie, que es también hija tuya Jenny? - preguntó curioso

Oh no , que va, es la hija de K... de una amiga- corrigió rápido, pues estuvo a punto de meter la pata.

De repente se escuchó

¡ERES TONTO! ME HAS ROTO MI MUÑECA y la niña que jugaba con el hijo de Jenny salió corriendo hacia unos matorrales.

Jenny llamó a su hijo, para saber que le había pasado, a la niña para que se pusiera tan furiosa y se escondiera.

Le he cogido su muñeca para jugar, y sin querer se le ha caído la cabeza, mami, yo no quería que se le cayera – dijo el niño poniendo cara de pena.

No pasa nada si es eso se arregla, voy a por ella – comento Jenny , te puedes quedar con ellos un momento Rick.

Claro, sin problema- respondió este.

Jenny se fue hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña escondida, no se fue muy lejos más bien se apartó de la vista de los otros niños, se agacho a su altura, y Castle veía como Jenny intentaba convencerla para que saliera, se dió por vencida y se dirigió al banco donde se encontraba el resto.

Nada que no quiere salir, que dice que yo no se arreglar muñecas- comento Jenny frustrada.

Castle se levantó, - voy a intentarlo yo, no puede quedarse allí hasta que os marchéis;- No no hace falta – le espetó Jenny antes de que se fuera donde la pequeña, pero el escritor ya había salido decidido a ayudar a la pequeña.

Cuando llegó donde se encontraba la niña, este se agachó, y se presentó

Hola, me llamo Richard Castle, pero todos me llaman Rick o Castle y se arreglar muñecas, tu como te llamas preguntó.

La niña se le quedo mirando con curiosidad, le habían enseñado a no hablar con desconocidos, pero ese hombre se había presentado y ella ya lo había visto antes.

Hola- dijo tímidamente- to me llamo Christine, pero todos me llaman C.J menos mi mama que me llama Christine, que dice que para eso me puso el nombre

Hola Christine como te puso tu madre- le respondió el escritor dándole la mano a la pequeña.

Me dejas ver tu muñeca, puede que sepa arreglarla, sabes yo tengo una hija y a sus muñecas también se les caía la cabeza de vez en cuando.-

¿Tu tienes una niña?- preguntó la pequeña entregándole la muñeca

Si, pero ya no es tan niña ya es mayor está terminando la carrera de medicina

-dijo Castle sonriendo a la niña

Entonces hace mucho tiempo que no arreglas muñecas, no se yo si sabrás arreglar la mía- dijo la pequeña con cara de pena- esta muñeca me la regaló mi abuelo cuando yo era pequeña.

¿Cuándo eras pequeña? si eres todavía pequeña, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Rick –

Tengo 4 años, pero en navidad cumpliré 5, ya soy mayor- dijo la niña

Mientras Castle le colocaba con bastante facilidad la cabeza a la muñeca-

ya está arreglada , ves como si podía arreglarla- le dijo entregándole la muñeca.

¿No le das un beso cura cura a mi muñeca?- dijo la pequeña

Beso cura cura- dijo Castle

Si, el beso cura cura, se da cuando te haces pupa y te curan, mira- la pequeña se levantó el pantalón y le enseñó su rodilla- ves me hice pupa y mi mama me lo curo y me dio un beso cura cura, a ti también te han dado un beso cura cura en la pupa que tienes en la cabeza- dijo señalando el apósito que Castle tenia encima de la ceja- pues mi muñeca también necesita besos cura cura

Castle se echó a reír ante la ocurrencia de la pequeña y recordando los "besos cura cura" que le dió Kate el día anterior- y le dió a la muñeca un beso cura cura- ya está, dijo cuando terminó-; ahora deberíamos ir donde está Jenny, no querrás que se preocupe por ti verdad- le dijo Castle a la niña, esta asintió y salió de su escondite.

A Castle esa pequeña, le resultaba bastante familiar había algo en la pequeña que no sabía como, pero despertaba en el ternura y ganas de achucharla.

Se dirigió donde se encontraba Jenny con la pequeña en brazos y jugando con la muñeca de esta, haciendo reír a la niña, cuando de repente la niña empezó a gritar

MAMI, MAMI

Castle miró hacia donde la pequeña señalaba, …...

_**continuará...**_


	11. Pillada

MAMI, MAMI

Castle miró hacia donde la pequeña señalaba, …...

**CAPITULO 12**

La pequeña se revolvió en brazos de Castle y fue corriendo donde se encontraba una mujer de larga melena ondulada, de espalda a ellos.

Cuando la pequeña llegó a la altura de la mujer, paró en seco, miró a la mujer y dijo... -tu no eres mi mama- y volvió corriendo a los brazos de Castle.

La mujer se giró y miro a Rick, - hola, buenas tardes, que tierna su hija me ha confundido con su madre- terminó por decirle a Castle, éste se quedó mirando a la pequeña, que empezó a sonreirle, no sabía por qué , pero la sonrisa de la pequeña lo desmontaba, le recordaba a la sonrisa de Beckett, sonreía ademas de con la boca con los ojos, la volvió a mirar y giró su vista hacia la mujer, - no, no es hija mía-

-Lastima- Volvió a decir la mujer, porque es una niña preciosa, y se la ve cariñosa,- bueno hasta luego- terminó por decir la mujer despidiéndose de Jenny y de los que allí se encontraban.

Todos se despidieron de la mujer, y Castle le preguntó a la niña- ¿Como la has confundido con tu mamá?- y la pequeña se sonrojo y le respondió- tiene el mismo pelo, pero cuando me acerqué a ella, no olía igual que mi mamá-

-A sí, y como huele tu mamá- pregunto Castle intrigado para ver que respuesta le daba la pequeña, que para su corta edad, se expresaba con bastante fluidez.

-pueeees, mi mamá huele,ummm, muy bien, y esa mujer no olía bien,- respondió la niña, - ¿tu mamá siempre huele bien?- volvió a preguntar el escritor, - si mi mama siempre huele bien- volvió a responder la niña; Castle no tuvo más que reírse ante las respuestas de ese pequeño diablillo, que se fue dando saltitos hasta donde se encontraba Jenny.

La tarde fué pasando, Jenny y Castle se pusieron al día de sus vidas, mientras los niños jugaban en el cajón de arena y en los toboganes, Jenny, sintió un ligero edor que salía del pañal de su pequeña; - Rick , no te importa vigilar a los niños , mientras voy al baño a cambiar a la niña- le pidió esta; -claro que no, no te preocupes, ve a cambiarla , ya me quedo aquí al cuidado, ve tranquila- terminó por decir él, que se quedó mirando otra vez embobado a la niña, En su cabeza, se agolpaban imágenes de él y de Kate con una niña como esa pequeña, si ellos hubiesen tenido un hijo, la niña despertó en él una infinita ternura, no sabría exactamente como describirlo, pero, le recordó el sentimiento como cuando tuvo a Alexis en sus brazos.

-Señor Rick, señor Rick- gritó la niña corriendo hasta donde estaba él, sacándolo de su ensoñamiento. - me empujas en los columpios- le pidió la pequeña, poniendo morritos y carita de cachorro desvalido; Castle se levanto con la pequeña tirando de su mano hasta los columpios mientras pensaba la ocurrencia de la niña de llamarlo señor Rick en vez de Rick a secas.

Una vez que sentó a la niña en el columpio, la pequeña se giro y le dedicó una sonrisa , -no me des muy fuerte ¿ vale?- le dijo la niña; - no no te voy a empujar fuerte- respondió él.

La niña empezó a reír cuando empezó a coger un poquito de altura y de velocidad, empezó a gritar, mientras reía, más alto ,... más alto señor Rick, y él hacía lo que la niña le pedía.

Mientras tanto, a una distancia prudencial, una mujer observaba esa imagen que proyectaban Castle y la pequeña Christine, no perdía detalle de la situación, y se permitió imaginar, lo que la vida le hubiese deparado, si las cosas hubieran sucedido de otra manera.

Jenny se acercó a ellos, y agradeció al escritor el que se quedara con los niños mientras ella fue a cambiar a la pequeña Sara.

Castle se tuvo que despedir de ellos, se hacia tarde, y tanto él como ellos iban en direcciones distintas. Se agacho u se despidió de la niña que lo abrazó por el cuello y le dió un sonoro beso,- adiós señor Rick, ha sido un placer conocerlo- dijo la niña muy ceremoniosa; igualmente Christine- le respondió Castle; se levanto y se terminó de despedir de Jenny y los hijos de esta, terminando por dirigirse a una salida del parque distinta por la que había entrado.

Jenny se fué en dirección opuesta a la de Castle con la pequeña Sara en su cochecito , flanqueada por Bobbie y por C.J.

Cuando estaban llegando casi a la salida, la mujer que estaba observando antes salió a su encuentro, lo que hizo que la pequeña se soltara del cochecito y saliera corriendo ahora si , hacia su madre.

-MAMI MAMI- grito la niña cuando su madre la cogió en brazos y empezó a besarla

-¿Cómo te lo has pasado?- le preguntó Kate a la pequeña en su oído.- si mami, me lo he pasado muy bien – decía mientras se dirigían a la salida ambas mujeres con sus hijos.

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo del parque, Castle se giró cuando escucho a la pequeña llamar a su madre , pero sólo pudo ver la espalda de ella y demasiado lejos para poder vislumbrar quien era la madre de esa niña que tanto le había tocado el corazón.

Horas más tarde,Castle entró en loft, se encontró a su madre en la cocina intentado hacer algo decente para cenar.

-Oh, querido, ya has llegado, qué tal el día- preguntó su madre.

-Madre hoy ha sido, un día, al principio, alegre, porque iba a ver a Kate- dijo con una sonrisa- y le llevaría su café y volvería a ver su sonrisa, después, a media mañana resulta que han asesinado a la chica que me vendió el café, por el hecho de haber sido simpática conmigo y yo con ella, y a la tarde cuando Kate me dijo que me marchara, que me despejara que la día siguiente todo se vería con otra perspectiva, ha sido de sorpresa madre, me encontré con Jenny que estaba con sus hijos, sabes ella y Kevin han tenido una niña, que es preciosa, y con ellos, es decir, con Jenny y sus hijos, había una pequeña, hija de una amiga, que me recordó a Alexis cuando pequeña, madre, esa niña cuando me ha sonreído he sentido que se me paraba el mundo, y cuando me marchaba, me dió un beso y no se, - en ese momento se quedó callado, sin saber como seguir.

-hijo,Dios santo,pobre chica, y ¿qué ha dicho Katherine de todo esto , dela chica que han asesinado? - preguntó con preocupación; - pues que dará con el asesino, que resulta ser una asesina que cree tener o que ha tenido una relación conmigo, y como que elimina la supuesta competencia, … madre tengo miedo por vosotras, que esa loca os haga daño- terminó por decir, mientras sacaba una cerveza de la nevera,

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos, Martha veía en su hijo una mezcla de angustia, preocupación y de algo más, como si estuviese haciendo cábalas intentando descifrar un misterio.

-Madre- rompió al final el silencio Castle,- cuando Kate se marchó del loft, la viste rara- preguntó,- A que te refieres con rara hijo- Martha no sabía a que se refería, para ella el comportamiento de Kate cuando volvió ese fin de semana a Nueva York, fue demasiado raro.; - me refiero a si viste algo, fuera de lo normal, no se, -

volvió a decir Castle.; hijo mio el comportamiento de ella el fin de semana que te dejo, fue raro desde que vino de Washington, así, que si no te explicas mejor no sé a que te refieres- inquirió al final la actriz, mientras terminaba la cena que estaba preparando para ella y su hijo.

A Rick, se le pasó por la cabeza, que hubiese pasado si Kate no se hubiera ido, ni lo hubiese dejado, ahora estarían casados y seguramente serían padres, tendrían aun pequeño Castle o a una pequeña Beckett, y le vino a la mente la imagen de esa niña, la sonrisa de esa niña, que le recordaba tantísimo a la de su Kate, pero enseguida desechó esa idea, si Kate hubiese sido madre, se lo hubiera dicho o habría visto alguna foto de los hijos de ella en su despacho, cosa que al menos el no había visto, pero aún así, el pensar en los posibles hijos que podría haber tenido con ella hizo que empezara a sonreír como un tonto.

-Richard, Richard,- le dijo su madre sancándole de sus pensamientos,- que se te enfría la comida, hijo, anda que se te ha puesto cara de tonto , ¿qué esta rondando esa cabeza tuya?- preguntó Martha.

-Madre estaba pensando en Kate y los hijos que ahora podríamos haber tenido, y en la niña que estaba con los hijos de Jenny, la sonrisa y la mirada de esa niña, me recordaron a la sonrisa y la mirada de Kate-

-hijo, no estarás pensando en que esa niña puede ser hija de Beckett,- comento con sorpresa mirando a su hijo y dejando caer el tenedor. - Además , si Katherine tuviera una hija esta sería demasiado pequeña, tendría como mucho cuanto 2 años o un año , y ella está casada, sería de lo más normal que tuviese un hijo con su marido querido, lo siento pero es así ,además¿ que edad tiene esa niña?,- terminó por decir.

-pues la niña me dijo que tenia 4 años- dijo Rick, con pesar, sabiendo lo que su madre le decía, aunque doloroso era la verdad; - ves hijo, si esa niña fuera de Katherine, tendría eso 1 año o 2, no 4, si fuera de 4 años, querría decir, que estaba embarazada cuando se marchó- dijo sin darle la mayor importancia.

-Tienes razón madre, es una tontería, pensar que esa niña sea de Kate- dijo el escritor dando por finalizada la conversación.

_Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad._

Mami, sabes una cosa, hoy he conocido a tu amigo el señor Rick- dijo la pequeña, mientras su madre le estaba enjabonando la cabeza.

-Ah si- dijo Kate frotándole con suavidad el pelo;- si mami,- respondió la pequeña- es muy simpático, mami- continuo; - me alegra saber que te ha caído bien el señor Rick- dijo Beckett con una sonrisa en los labios, recordando la imagen de ambos jugando en los columpios.

-¿Y cómo es que lo has conocido?- pregunto la capitana, haciéndole un pequeño interrogatorio a su niña,- pues Bobbie, le quito la cabeza mi muñeca, y el señor Rick me la arregló, sabes que el señor Rick tiene una niña mayor, que el también le arreglaba muñecas y por eso el sabia arreglar muñecas, porque el tiene una niña mayor, pero como ya es mayor, pues , pues entonces , el señor Rick, ya no le arregla las muñecas, pero la mía si la supo arreglar mami- soltó de un tirón ante la atenta mirada de su madre, que la miraba con una sonrisa, a veces, solo a veces, se le olvidaba que solo tenia 4 años, y que cuando se emocionaba, repetía lo que había pasado de varias maneras, lo que le implicaba una sonrisa en la cara de su madre.

-mami un día ya si que si, debes de invitar al señor Rick a jugar, para que pueda jugar conmigo- dijo la niña – sólo contigo- dijo Kate, secando a su hija.- ummm... bueno mami, tu ya si quieres juegas con nosotros, pero si juegas con nosotros, qué hacemos con papa, porque papa no sabe jugar a princesas, y el señor Rick si , porque tiene una niña, aunque su niña sea mayor, y papa no tiene ninguna niña y no sabe jugar a princesas -terminó de decir la niña poniendo cara de circunstancia y negando con la cabeza; Kate empezó a reírse a carcajadas, y la niña se le quedó mirando y al poco rato empezó a reírse con su madre .

_En un lugar de la ciudad_

Hoy te he vuelto a ver, y tu sigues parece ser sin reconocerme, en fin, tendré que hacerte entender de otra manera que existo y que eres mio

_Semanas más tarde:_

Este caso se ha estancado, la asesina no ha dado señales y no encontramos pistas nuevas, deberíamos de dejarlo y empezar con otro – sugirió Peter a sus compañeros.

Ryan se le quedó mirando y observo la cara de Javi, y como se daba la vuelta la capitana y se le volvía encarar- vamos a ver detective en practicas O´Hara, me parece que no ha entendido usted esto de investigar asesinatos, de dar respuesta a esas familias que quieren justicia, pretende que cerremos el caso, dejando a una asesina y acosadora suelta, claro, detective O´Hara, claro, si le parece a usted bien , seguirán con el caso y usted será relegado a oficina hasta que sepa si realmente quiere trabajar en homicidios, porque me parece a mi que esto – dijo señalando la sala donde se encontraban el resto de detectives de homicidios- le queda grande- dicho esto salió por la puerta de la sala de descanso.

Necesitaba despejarse, se estaba realmente hartando de la actitud de Peter, lo más seguro era que lo mandara a otro departamento, en homicidios sólo sabía protestar y se insubordinado con los compañeros con rango superior, necesitaba realmente despejarse, así que decidió ir al gimnasio y hecharse unos guantes con el saco y desfogar la mala sangre que estaba entrando.

Minutos más tarde, salió del ascensor un Castle cabizbajo y con la mirada empezó a buscarla.

Hey bro ¿cómo estas?- le dijo Espo acercándose a él-

Pues mal, tengo miedo de acercarme a alguien ,ser simpático por miedo a que esa tarada le de por hacerle daño, miedo por mi madre mi hija por... - se quedó callado

Por Beckett – termino por decir Esposito- por ella no debes de temer , sabe defenderse sólita , ya te lo demostró ya hace tiempo

Por cierto donde está – pregunto Castle finalmente necesitaba verla saber que estaba bien, hacía unos días que el no había ido a comisaria y tampoco se habían visto fuera de la comisaria, realmente la echaba de menos-

Me parece que se fue al gimnasio a despejarse un poco, hoy tuvimos un poquito de bronca- dijo Ryan-

Castle se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la zona de vestuarios y del gimnasio, quería hablar con ella . Se acercó a la puerta del gimnasio y la vio con su ropa de deporte sudorosa dándole golpes al saco de boxeo, no pudo evitarlo y entró, se acercó al saco, y se lo agarró para que pudiera golpearlo con mayor facilidad.

Ella lo vió por el rabillo del ojo, y cuando se dió cuenta que le agarró el saco, sus labios se curvaron mostrando una leve sonrisa ante la presencia de él.

¿Qué haces aquí Castle? Sabes que no puedes entrar- dijo ella , dejando de golpear el saco y mirándolo a los ojos-

Necesitaba verte, llevo días si verte, me mata el no poder llamarte y oír tu voz , darte los buenos días y las buenas noches, me mata el no poder abrazarte y besarte- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, mientras miraba a sus ojos alternando con sus labios.

Sus cuerpos se acercaron, y quedaron a escasos milímetros el uno del otro, podían sentir la respiración de ambos, como sus pechos subían y bajaban con cada inspiración

Sabes que no puedes entrar aquí Castle, sabes que- no pudo terminar la frase, Castle había acortado la distancia que los separaba, atrapando sus labios con los suyos.

Cuando rompieron el beso, aún seguían abrazados- aquí nos pueden ver, ven – dijo Kate tirando de él hacia una habitación situada al otro lado de la sala, lo empujó a una habitación donde guardaban aparejos viejos del gimnasio, cerró la puerta tras ella, y lo encaró con la mirada.

Bien, bonito sitio este donde me has metido- dijo Rick girando sobre sí mismo observando el improvisado almacén- ; aquí estamos a salvo de miradas indiscretas- respondió Kate.

¿Por qué estabas dándole tan fuerte al saco?- dijo Rick-; porque tengo un detective que me saca de quicio- continuo Kate mientras se acercaba a él y acariciaba la solapa de su chaqueta.

Te hecho de menos Kate, de verdad, no pensaba que te necesitaba tanto en mi vida, sólo unos días sin verte y siento que la vida me faltaba- susurró Castle en el oído, mientras rozaba sus labios con el lóbulo de Kate, lo que hizo que esta se estremeciera con el leve contacto.

Yo también te hecho de menos Castle, pero sabes que las cosas no son fáciles, no puedo escaparme cada vez que quiera estar contigo- Kate lo miraba con deseo; -

Castle empezó a acariciarla, ella se estremeció ante el roce de las manos de Rick sobre su piel- te noto tensa- le dijo el escritor-; si, demasiado trabajo – le contesto casi en un susurro Kate- ; yo sé como hacer que te relajes- continuo Rick, con tono seductor, mientras había empezado a recorrer con besos el cuello de su eterna musa-

Rick...- suspiro Kate

Los besos que se daban eran suaves, sin prisas, Kate empezaba anotar como la erección de Castle crecía, mientras sus cuerpos se iban pidiendo mas contacto, Kate se deshizo de la chaqueta de Rick y empezó a desabrochar su camisa, mientras lo hacia recorría el torso con besos. Rick ya no aguantaba más , deseaba tenerla ya, la apartó terminándose de quitar el mismo la camisa, ella por su parte se quitó camiseta de entrenamiento que llevaba, dejando ver sus pechos erecto y duros, pidiendo a gritos que fueran besados; no tardo Rick en hacer lo que le pedían , se agacho y empezó a morderlos suavemente, pasando de uno a otro besando y lamiendo el recorrido, siguió bajando hasta la cinturilla del short que llevaba y con delicadeza los fue bajando hasta dejar a Kate desnuda, con tan solo las vendas de las manos, la observó con deseo, y volvió a devorarla, la pasión y el deseo se estaba apoderando de él.

¿Por qué estas todavía con la ropa puesta?- dijo Kate mientras acariciaba a través de la tela la dura erección que tenia el escritor.

Esto- dijo mientras seguía acariciándolo- debe de ser liberado, no debe ser bueno tenerlo encerrado tanto tiempo- mientras lo decía se deshizo del cinturón y desabotonó el pantalón, bajó la cremallera y acarició por encima de la tela de sus bóxer de seda el miembro duro y palpitante de su escritor, terminó por quitarle los pantalones, dejándose caer ella de rodillas ante él.

Empezó a dar pequeños mordiscos sobre la tela, provocando que todas las terminaciones nerviosas del escrito confluyeran en su miembro, terminó por liberarlo de su prisión, y lo contemplo con deseo, , entonces comenzó a besar el glande dándole suaves lamidas, que provocaban al escritor, continuó bajando hasta la base y dio una chupada larga hasta el glande y después se lo introdujo en la boca, mientras con su lengua jugaba con el glande, seguía con su juego , cada vez se la introducía mas hondo y succionaba cuando se la sacaba y otra vez se la metía entera.

Kate, - dijo con la voz entrecortada- no voy a aguantar- la paró, y la hizo levantarse y colocarse frente a el., la empezó a mirar de arriba a bajo

Que- dijo ella- que te deseo- respondió el.

Se acerco a ella, y la hizo colocar sus piernas en torno a sus caderas, y allí mismo, de pie, apoyándola contra la pared, la penetró, se quedaron unos instantes mirándose a los ojos, y comenzó a moverse lentamente, profundizando su movimiento.

Más, por favor, más... - gemía Kate

Podría estar haciendo esto siempre- dijo Rick .

La colocó suavemente sobre unas colchonetas que había en el almacén, sin separarse de ella.

Una sonrisa salió de los labios de Kate , abrió la boca y un gemido débil y prolongado se sumo a los sonidos que retumbaban en el viejo almacén Los suaves gruñidos de él, tan masculinos, que se intensificaban con cada una de sus embestidas.

Cuando Kate estaba por llegar al orgasmo arqueo la espalda y clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Rick, tratando de de aferrarse a aquel momento porque simplemente era increíblemente perfecto, él era perfecto.

Al sentir Castle el orgasmo de Kate, éste arremetió con una sucesión de cortas y violentas embestidas, hasta que se derramó dentro de ella, lanzando un gemido lacerante y poderoso.

El verlo así, con ella, con el pecho y el vientre temblorosos y sentirlo todavía dentro de ella , era lo más satisfactorio que sentía.

KATE KATE- se oyó al otro lado de la puerta del almacén

La voz de Connor los sacó de la magia en la que se encontraban- Dios es Connor, que hace aquí, no debía de estar tendría que estar trabajando- dijo Kate levantándose y buscando su ropa , cuando la encontró se la puso a toda prisa, y cuando fue a salir, se dió la vuelta y se encontró con Castle todavía desnudo con su pene aún en semierección, se volvió a él, lo besó con devoción y le dijo- lo siento, de verdad , lo siento no sabes cuanto lo siento, pero debo de salir si no seria peor.

Vale , lo entiendo, saldré cuando me haya asegurado que no estas aquí- dijo Castle mirándola con ternura.

Kate salió de almacén y salió al encuentro de su marido.

¿Donde estabas Kate? - pregunto Connor


End file.
